I'll Be Millionaire!
by Ellie77
Summary: Soul Evans puede convertirse en el dueño de Spartoi, la disquera más importante del país, pero a cambio debe cumplir con la última voluntad de su fallecido abuelo. Para ello la ayuda de Maka Albarn, una chica con serios problemas económicos, será necesaria. / "—¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?" "—Jamás en la vida" "—Dime... ¿Lo harías por un millón de dólares?"/SxM/BSxT/KxC
1. Seré Millonario

_¡Hola!_

_Bien, estoy un tanto nerviosa. He aquí yo con un nuevo fic y una idea un tanto ¿loca, fumada, extraña? Como quieran llamarle. Está idea surgió hace bastante tiempo, solo que jamás había encontrado como desarrollarla. Pero un día normal frente al ordenador simplemente comencé a escribir el capítulo (y muchos otros) . _

_Ya tengo bastante adelantado, si el fic tiene buena respuesta subiré la continuación. Tampoco creo que sea muy largo, si acaso unos 15 capítulos, más o menos. _

_Otro punto a aclarar es que esta relatado en primera persona, y se irá intercalando el punto de vista de Maka y Soul. Aunque habrá escenas escritas en tercera persona, la mayoría estará en POV's. Este fic es SoulxMaka, pero también incluirá Black StarxTsubaki, aunque la pareja (o el inicio de ella) hace aparición hasta el siguiente capítulo._

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten está loca idea. _

_**Soul Eater pertenece **__**a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, jamás será mío, de ser así, Soul y Maka ya se habrían besado al menos ¡10 veces!... Ok no.**_

* * *

**I'll Be Millionaire!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prólogo**_

_**P**__ara todas las mujeres __—al menos eso creo yo—, el día de su boda es el más significativo en toda su vida. Es la culminación del amor de una pareja, en el cual ambos se juraran devoción eterna y ante Dios, Buda, o en lo que se crea, se jura serle fiel a aquella persona que te ha robado el corazón. Es el momento en que unirás tu vida a la del hombre que amas, por siempre y para siempre. En pocas palabras, es el día más feliz en la vida de una mujer._

_Pero todo esto no me sucedía a mí._

_Estoy parada frente al altar, intentando concentrarme en las palabras del Pastor (1), más sin embargo mi mente esta divagando en otro lado. He de admitirlo, la iglesia esta adornada de forma hermosa, el olor a rosas inunda el ambiente. Todos los invitados están vestidos de forma elegante, y la recepción que se ha preparado es de ensueño. La comida, los regalos ¡mi vestido! Por Dios, mi vestido es hermoso, blanco como la nieve, abombado y hermosamente adornado y a la vez conserva cierto toque de sencillez, me encanta._

_Pero no estoy feliz._

_Volteo el rostro. A mi lado se encuentra él, mi futuro esposo, uno de los hombres más cotizados de toda Death City. Y no voy a negarlo, es atractivo. Su cabello blanco, su piel tostada, y sus ojos, sobretodo sus ojos, logran hipnotizarme. En este momento debo ser la envidia de todas las chicas en la ciudad._

_Me convertiré en la esposa de Soul Evans. _

_Pero, aunque suene difícil de creer, no lo hago por gusto. Él necesitaba una esposa, yo necesitaba estabilidad a nosotros no nos une el amor. Esto es un pacto, un contrato, y la mejor forma de sellarlo es en el altar. Y con un muy significativo beso. El Pastor ya pronuncio aquella frase "ahora puedes besar a la novia". Soul se acerca hasta mi, poco a poco, teme que lo muerda… creo. Y sin previo aviso estampa sus labios en los míos en un tierno movimiento. Todos aplauden, pero cualquier sonido me es lejano. Ahora me preguntó, ¿cómo diablos terminé en esta situación?_

_Ah sí, creo que ya lo recordé…_

* * *

Capítulo 1: _**¿Seré Millonario?**_

* * *

_Maka_

**E**ra un día normal, al menos comenzó así. Me levanté como todos los días, mi cabello estaba hecho un asco como todos los días, y me duché como todos los días. Recuerdo que tampoco puse demasiado empeño en mi imagen, solo me coloqué una blusa verde olivo muy sencilla y unos _jeans _azul marino, y como siempre me peine con mis dos coletas. Lo admito, a mis veintidós años es muy soso usar coletas, pero a mí me gustan y con eso me basta.

Bajé al comedor rápidamente, no poseía mucho tiempo como para gastarlo en estupideces. También, como todos los días, mi madre se encontraba ya levantada y preparaba el desayuno. Olía a huevos con tocino. No me quejo, me gusta el huevo y el tocino, pero llega a ser molesto si eso es lo que se almuerza todos los días… durante seis meses.

—Buenos días, Maka ¿cómo amaneciste? —Pregunta mi madre, ella siempre es cordial. Y además sabe sonreír ante la tempestad. Admiro eso de ella.

—Más o menos, dormí en mala posición —era mentira. El colchón era muy viejo, ya no podía descansar a gusto. Pero no me gusta molestar.

—Me alegra —volvió a centrar su vista en el sartén, aunque luego pareció recordar algo y centró su atención nuevamente en mí —. Maka, ¿podrías llamar a Hero? Se le hará tarde para la escuela.

La obedecí, soy una buena hija. Vuelvo a subir las escaleras y me detengo en la puerta del susodicho. Tocó un par de veces aunque sé que tendré que entrar por la fuerza, Hero tiene el sueño muy pesado. Como lo imaginé, no me respondió. Entré sigilosamente, él duerme de una forma muy extraña, boca abajo y levanta levemente el trasero, siempre me rió de él por eso. Tomé uno de los cojines que adornan su cama y se lo estampé en la cabeza. Hero se levantó de golpe entre sorprendido, confundido y enfadado.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Maka? ¿Estás loca?

No puedo evitar reír. Volví a golpearle, no debo permitir que me falte el respeto.

—Calla y bajá a desayunar, llegarás tarde.

—Tú no puedes mandarme, ¿quién te crees?

—Tu hermana mayor —le respondí como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Y es verdad, soy su hermana mayor por seis años.

—Bajo en un rato, ahora sal.

Molestar a Hero me alegra levemente las mañanas, es una buena forma de enfrentar el martirio que significan mis días. Mi vida no es la más hermosa que pudiese existir, a decir verdad, es un asco. Para empezar la universidad, luego mis trabajos y para finalizar, las deudas. Porque sí, estoy hasta el cuello de ellas, y no son precisamente mías, son de mi padre, o bueno, fueron de él.

Mi papá, Spirit Albarn, era un reconocido abogado en toda Death City, tenía su propio bufete (2) y era exitoso. A decir verdad, nuestra familia estaba bien posicionada económicamente… hasta ese fatídico día. Mi padre era un hombre un tanto confianzudo y aceptó como socio a un completo desconocido solo porque le cayó bien en la primera comida que tuvieron. Pero ese tipo le clavó un puñal por la espalda. Si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Noah, Noah algo, he olvidado el apellido, pero gracias a él el negocio se fue a la ruina y mi padre terminó endeudado. Spirit siempre había sufrido problemas cardiacos, un día no soportó la presión y le dio un infarto. Falleció a los diez minutos de ello.

Las deudas pasaron a ser nuestras, o más bien, mías. Mi madre tenía empleo como maestra de preescolar, pero este no dejaba mucho dinero; y pues Hero aun era menor de edad, él no podía trabajar —aunque terminó consiguiendo un trabajo de medio tiempo para solventar al menos sus gastos—. Así que todo recayó en mí. Por eso tengo dos empleos. Por la tarde, luego de la universidad, trabajo en el restaurante de mi amiga Tsubaki, es un restaurante japonés bastante famoso en Death City, la paga es buena. Y por las noches trabajo en el bar "Chupacabras", y que quede claro que no hago nada malo, soy mesera, pero suelen darme buenas propinas, y Blair —una chica que trabaja ahí pero sigo sin saber que hace con exactitud— me ha tomado cariño y me recomienda para trabajitos extra como hacerla de conserje o de lavaplatos. Tampoco me quejo de ese empleo, aunque para ser sincera, prefiero estar en el restaurante de Tsubaki.

Siempre termino exhausta, llego a mi casa como a las tres de la madrugada y debo levantarme a las siete de la mañana. Sí, mi vida es pesada, pero hay gente en peores condiciones, como mi amiga de la secundaria, Chrona. Ella es maltratada psicológicamente por su madre —una vieja amargada, loca y parece bruja, ¡enserio!— y a la pobre no le queda más que obedecerla y trabajar para complacerla. Al menos mi madre no es así.

Mi madre grita que el desayuno está listo. Hero baja con cara adormilada y restregándose una mano en el ojo izquierdo. Pronto toma asiento un lado de mí. Nuestra mamá nos sirve dos platos, y mi hermano al ver su desayuno hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Otra vez huevos y tocino —rezonga, y lo entiendo, yo lo haría pero soy más condescendiente con mi madre —. Siempre comemos eso.

—Y lo comeremos mañana, y pasado mañana y el día posterior a ese también —ella también sabe contraatacar, por eso la admiro más.

Hero ya no dice nada, tiene demasiado sueño como para quejarse. Se comió los huevos y el tocino como si de un manjar se tratase. Yo hice lo mismo, necesito fuerzas para él día de hoy. Algo me decía que hoy pasaría algo bueno.

Pero desgastante a la vez.

Hero y yo nos despedimos de mamá y emprendimos camino hacia nuestros respectivos institutos. Él iba a Shibusen, una buena escuela de la ciudad, aunque bastante cara. Lo bueno es que Hero tiene beca la cual consiguió gracias a su habilidad en deportes, no porque sea listo, de hecho, mi hermano es de pocas luces. Una vez lo deje ahí yo seguí caminando hacia la universidad.

Iba sin ánimos, no tenía ganas de nada. Pasé cerca de una tienda de televisores y me entretuve observando una en particular. El programa que sintonizaban era un noticiero, a mi me gustan los noticieros, quiero ser periodista y me gusta estar informada. Pero hay algo que detesto de todo aquello, los espectáculos. ¿A mí que demonios me importa si aquel artista se divorcio de un cantante? ¿O que si Justin Bieber canceló su concierto en quién sabe dónde? A mí me interesan las noticias que tiene que ver con la ciudad o el país, no notas amarillistas. Prefiero seguir mi camino, ver esa clase de noticias es una pérdida de tiempo. Lo último que pude escuchar fue que hablaban de un tal Wes Evans, un famoso cantante y violinista. Bah, ¡eso no me importa!

Por cierta inercia, miré el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca izquierda. Parpadee varias veces, ¡ya eran las siete con cincuenta y cinco minutos! En menos de cinco minutos debía llegar a la universidad. No me detuve a pensar en que actividad había perdido tiempo, aunque supuse que debía ser por culpa de Hero, o de ver la televisión. Comencé a correr en dirección a la universidad, sin importarme tropezar o golpear a las personas con las que me topaba, de cualquier forma, jamás volvería a verlos. Solo me quedaba una calle para llegar y por suerte el semáforo estaba en rojo, cruce rápidamente.

Pero en ese instante el semáforo cambio a verde.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Un carro se aproximo hasta mi, yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo, me quede congelada. Y solo atiné a cerrar los ojos. No pasaron ni tres segundos para sentir el fuerte impacto del coche contra mi cuerpo.

Luego de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Soul_

**E**se día era normal, al menos eso creí al principio. El maldito despertador sonó a las seis en punto. Me levanté, duche y vestí. Era un día especial, hoy se leería el testamento de mi abuelo y tenía que estar presentable. No me alegraba su muerte, pero que más se podía hacer, ¿ponerme a llorar? No lo creo. Mi hermano lloró bastante y el abuelo no resucitó.

Bajé a desayunar, y como casi todos los días almorcé solo. Bueno, tenía la opción de esperar al idiota de mi primo pero no me apetecía. El muy imbecil siempre se levanta ocho minutos antes de la hora, manías locas suyas que no me interesaba comprender. Escogí almorzar huevos con tocino, tenía el antojo, algo raro en mí. Luego de ello me levanté de inmediato, tomé las llaves de mi coche y emprendí marcha al despacho del abogado de mi abuelo, bueno, el que fue su abogado.

Mi familia era adinerada, y aunque suene arrogante, era de las más ricas en Death City. El fuerte de mi familia siempre fue la música. Mi tatarabuelo era cantante, su hermano era bueno en la administración, comenzaron una carrera prometedora, lograron ser famosos y juntos abrieron su propia disquera: "Spartoi". La cual ha sido heredada de generación tras generación, convirtiéndose en una de las disqueras más importantes del país.

Aunque hubo tiempos malos: los tiempos de mi abuelo. El negocio decayó y hubo necesidad de buscar dinero por otros lados, es decir, que se necesitaba un socio. En ese entonces la hermana de mi abuelo estaba de novia con un tipo y este tipo se ofreció como el salvador. Inyectó suficiente capital al negocio para que este volviera a salir a flote, y aparte de todo terminó casándose con la hermana de mi abuelo. El nombre del tipo, no lo recuerdo, pero su apellido era Death.

Y desde ese —maldito— momento, Lo Evans y Death han sido socios en Spartoi. No es tan malo, el actual patriarca de aquella familia, Shinigami, me agrada. Al que no tolero es a su hijo, y lo he tenido que aguantar por años. Mis padres murieron cuando mi hermano y yo éramos unos niños, desde ese momento quedamos a cargo de Shinigami, él es un segundo padre para nosotros, pero su hijo...

¡Death the Kid es el diablo!

Como sea. Ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en mi adorado primo —prefiero decirle primo, hermano solo tengo uno—. Casi sin darme cuenta llegué al despacho de Eibon. Bajé de mi auto rápidamente, pude ver el coche de Shinigami y el de Wes estacionados, y a lo lejos podía divisar que Kid estaba por llegar. Sin preámbulos me metí a la oficina, era un gran bufete, tengo entendido que el dueño se llama Noah, aunque claro no estoy seguro de ello.

* * *

—**A**hora que todos están reunidos, procederé a leer el testamento del señor William Evans.

Eibon dijo esas palabras con mucha seriedad. Primero nos dio un leve discurso sobre lo bueno de mi abuelo y lo grandioso que era —por un momento me recordó a mi amigo Black Star—. Sacó un sobre de un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo unos papeles. Wes miraba aburrido la escena, Shinigami parecía entretenido, y Kid estaba más serio que de costumbre, yo por mi parte estaba ansioso. Me emocionaba saber que era lo que el abuelo había dejado.

—"_Yo, William Evans, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, he escrito estas últimas palabras para hacerles saber mi última voluntad. En esta habitación deben estar presentes mis nietos Wes y Soul; el hijo de mi anterior socio y además mi sobrino, Shinigami y el hijo de este, Kid_ —hubiera sido divertido que Eibon imitara la voz ronca del abuelo, pero no era posible. Lástima —. _Empezaré con mi nieto Wes. Siempre estuve consciente de que a ti no te llamaba la atención el mundo de la administración, siempre fuiste un artista nato _—era cierto, Wes odiaba la administración, él amaba su violín, si pudiera se casaría con él—_, por ende quiero que continúes con tu fructífera carrera, y para darte un soporte, te dejo la propiedad ubicada a las afueras de Death City, además de varias cuentas bancarias, Eibon te informara más de ello."_

Wes sonrió melancólicamente. Podría jurar que parecía que iba a llorar, ojalá y no lo haga, ya lloró mucho, se va a deshidratar. Luego del emotivo momento, Eibon continuó.

—"_Queda claro que Spartoi es el bien, más preciado que hay en la familia, por ende, es mi voluntad que Shinigami se haga cargo de él mientras tanto. Sé que en tus planes ya estaba el retirarte, pero será temporal, te lo prometo. Luego de ello podrás disfrutar de tu jubilación y una buena indemnización."_

Shinigami no dejó su semblante infantil, el siempre era así, pero aunque no lo aparentara yo sabía que también estaba triste. Todos extrañábamos al abuelo, yo me incluía.

—"_Y ahora, solo quedan mi nieto Soul y Kid, quien aunque no sea familia cercana lo quiero como tal. A ustedes siempre les interesó manejar Spartoi, cada uno tiene ideas frescas, innovadoras y diferentes, por ello es difícil esta decisión, de hecho no pude tomarla. He decidido usar otro método."_

Kid y yo intercambiamos miradas. Él seguía manteniendo su semblante serio, y yo, algo me decía que lo que lo siguiente no sería nada bueno.

—"_Soul Evans, Death the Kid. El primero en casarse tendrá la presidencia de Spartoi."_

Deje de respirar en ese momento, incluso Kid abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Había oído bien, y si era así, ¿qué porquería se habría fumado el abuelo al escribir eso? Kid estaba igual que yo, incluso peor. Eibon nos ignoró, y continuó.

—"_Mientras el otro se quedará como promotor. Esa es mi última voluntad, espero que todos, pero en especial ustedes, puedan respetar está decisión."_

Eibon dejo de leer, suspiró sonoramente y volvió a meter el testamento en el sobre. Yo ya no podía aguantarlo más, esto tenía que ser una broma.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

El abogado me miró serio.

—Yo mismo hablé con William, le dije que era mala idea pero él insistió.

—Pero… —no sabía cómo continuar, por suerte o desgracia, Kid intervino.

—¿Esa la única forma de decidir al presidente? No hay otras opciones.

Eibon nos miró a ambos y luego sacó otra hoja del mismo sobre. Comenzó a leerla.

—Estas son las clausulas de "Esposa primero, presidencia después" —vaya, el abuelo era ingenioso con los títulos —. _"Esta decisión les parecerá extraña, pero siempre he querido que el ejemplo de la familia unida no se pierda en ninguna generación ni en ninguno de mis familiares. Wes ya tiene a Eruka, él ya cumplió en ese aspecto_ —¡Hasta pone de ejemplo a mi hermano y su esposa! No me quejé más solo porque Eruka me agrada —_, por ello me gustaría que ustedes dos se casaran y formaran una familia. Ambos están en edad _—¡solo tengo 25! Bien, el abuelo murió loco al parecer —_El primero en casarse obtiene la presidencia, pero para ello deberán cumplir con lo siguiente: Tener un matrimonio estable, que no se vean envueltos en escándalos y durar al menos un año casados."_

—¿Entonces no hay otra opción? —Volvió a preguntar Kid, Eibon negó con la cabeza.

—El primero en casarse será el presidente de Spartoi.

* * *

**S**alí rápidamente del lugar, me metí al coche y emprendí marcha. ¿Qué se suponía que haría? Quería la presidencia, más que nada en el mundo y sabía que podría hacer un mejor trabajo que Kid, pero, ¿de dónde sacaría una esposa? Primero debería conocer a alguien, luego salir, proponerle un noviazgo y luego de eso quizá, y si las cosas funcionaban, proponerle matrimonio. Era una pérdida de tiempo. No tenía tiempo para el cortejo, ¿quizá una ex-novia seria una opción? Quizá Anya… no muy rara. Nina… no muy Loca. Monique… no ella ya está casada. ¡Ya sé, Kim!... No ella no, es muy interesada. Por eso terminé con ella.

En ese aspecto tenía todas las de perder. Según yo, Kid no tenía novia, pero le sería más fácil conseguir una. Con esa imagen que siempre se cargo de serio, inteligente y formal conseguiría una pareja rápido. En cambio yo jamás supe escoger a mis parejas y todas mis relaciones resultaban en fracaso. ¡Debía encontrar otra forma de tener una esposa!

Venía tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me fije que frente mío pasaba una chica. Ella se quedó pasmada. Yo intenté frenar más no lo logré. No había marcha atrás, no me detendría a tiempo. Apreté el manubrio e intente desviarme un poco, quería que el impacto fuera lo menor posible. Pero aun así termine estampando el auto contra ella.

Y lo último que pude ver fue como aquella chica era golpeada y caía al suelo.

* * *

**M**e encontraba en el hospital. Luego del incidente no me atreví a dejarla sola allí, y además no quería enfrentar cargos. Si me llegaban a meter a la cárcel, Kid se quedaría con Spartoi sin si quiera haber haberse casado, y eso no sería justo.

Jugueteaba nerviosamente con mis dedos, me levantaba de la banca y caminada en círculos. ¿Y si la chica se moría? ¿Y si me demandaba? No sé qué opción prefería más. En ese instante Black Star llegó, mi amigo del alma, mi hermano… y mi abogado. Aun sigo sin saber cómo demonios Black termino la carrera de leyes —es un misterio para todos, no solo para mí—, pero me ha sacado de varios apuros, y hace bien su trabajo, aparte sabe guardar discreción respecto a mis asuntos, claro, no siempre lo hace pero si la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Cómo esta todo, viejo? —No me saludó pero no por descortés, de seguro me veía fatal.

—No me han dicho nada y realmente necesito saber que sucedió. Has averiguado sobre ella.

Black asintió.

—Según los datos que me proporcionaste, efectivamente se llama Maka Albarn —tuve que esculcar entre sus cosas hasta que encontré su credencial, de ahí solo pude obtener pocos datos, pero Black se maneja bien el negocio —. Tiene veintidós años y estudia periodismo en la universidad de Aracnophobia. De notas altas y sin ningún historial penal o médico. Según lo que también pude averiguar es hija de Spirit Albarn, un abogado que termino bastante mal. Y actualmente su familia está en la ruina.

Solo le faltó decirme como se llamaban sus amigos o el tipo de sangre. Black es buen abogado, por eso lo escogí.

—¿Pero qué paso con exactitud, Soul? ¿Por qué te sucedió esto?

Le resumí todo. Desde que había desayunado huevos con tocino hasta la cláusula del abuelo en la que Kid y yo nos veíamos envueltos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo vi realmente sorprendido, y serio, eso no es normal en Black.

—¿Que harás ahora? Ni yo puedo ayudarte y eso que soy un Dios —es muy egocéntrico, pero aun así es buen tipo.

—No sé, no sé, ¡no sé! Debo conseguir una novia en los próximos días o sino Kid me ganara. Y por si eso no fuera poco, acabo de atropellar a una chica que de seguro me demandará.

—Pues debes darte prisa, según mis fuentes tu primo se trae algo con _Jacqueline O. Lantern_, los han visto muy juntitos últimamente.

—¿Ves? El muy idiota terminará ganándome.

—Solo te quedará comprar una esposa. Te aseguro que cualquier chica querría casarse contigo, con Soul Evans —bromeó Black, a la vez que palmeaba mi hombro —. ¿O por qué no te consigues a la chica recién atropellada? Así tampoco te demandara.

Black comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Yo por mi parte no le encontré ninguna gracia. Tal vez en otro momento lo haría, cuando ya hubiese pasado todo este alboroto me reiría de estos acontecimientos. Pero…

Las palabras de Black Star se me quedaron bastante grabadas.

Tal vez tuviera razón, pero yo no necesitaba a cualquier chica. Necesitaba a alguien a quien pudiese manejar a mi antojo, o a quien pudiera chantajear, o comprar, alguien con serios problemas. Y si no es mucho pedir, que al menos fuera bonita.

—Joven —el doctor me sacó de mis pensamientos —. ¿Usted es familiar de la señorita Albarn?

—Este… sí, soy su… novio —no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir, no lograba hilar nada.

—Bien. La señorita ya recuperó el conocimiento. Al parecer no es nada grave, solo fue el golpe, la hinchazón bajara en unos días y solo serán necesarios algunos medicamentos y cuidados menores.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla?

El doctor me indicó el cuarto, y Black yo nos dirigimos a este. Pero antes de tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta algo pareció formarse en mi cabeza.

¡Una gran idea!

Necesitaba una chica, Albarn era una chica. Alguien a quien verdaderamente comprar, según lo que Black me contó, ella tiene problemas económicos.

Solo faltaba algo.

Entré de inmediato y la vi observándome. Sus ojos eran verdes —un verde un tanto peculiar—, grandes y se veían hermosos a pesar de tener el seño fruncido. Su piel se veía suave y tersa, ¿y qué decir de su cabello? rubio como la arena del mar. Solo faltaba comprobar algo… su pecho. En ese aspecto no estaba tan favorecida pero me fije de lleno en ella. Era preciosa.

¡Muy bonita!… a pesar de ser plana.

Parecía que me diría algo, no sé con exactitud qué pero no me importaba. Había encontrado a la indicada. La interrumpí antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

—Dime ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?

.

.

.

.

.

Lo siguiente que recibí fue una fuerte bofetada. ¿En qué momento se había levantado? No lo sé. Me miraba indignada y furiosa, pero me seguía pareciendo linda. Ella era linda.

—Estás de broma ¿verdad? Me acabas de atropellar, por tu culpa me perdí mi día en la universidad, no podre ir al trabajo y tendré que pagar una cuanta enorme en este hospital, ¿y ahora me dices eso? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

—Es verdad, Maka…

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Me interrumpió — acosador, ¡pervertido!

—Te lo ruego, sé que soy un completo desconocido, pero eso puede cambiar —dije seguro, ella me miro curiosa —. Soy Soul Evans, nieto de William Evans quien fue dueño de Spartoi, la disquera más importante del país. Tengo veinticinco años. Estudie economía y administración. Mi mejor amigo es Black Star además es mi abogado. Mi hermano se llama Wes y mi cuñada Eruka; mi tío se llama Shinigami, y mi no-querido primo se llama Kid. También toco el piano pero eso solo es un hobbie. Amo el negro y el futbol soccer, también el basquetbol. Soy de ascendencia inglesa. Me gusta el salmón y los domingos. Y sobretodo, creo que me gustaste.

Maka tenía un tic en el ojo, creo que me pasé con lo último. Seguía mirándome confundida, yo le sostuve la mirada, debía verme seguro, calmado y decidido.

—Jamás en la vida.

¿Esa fue su respuesta? Por Dios, esta chica está loca, ¡como se atreve! Es la confesión más romántica que he hecho en mi vida, ¡y aún así me rechaza! Creo que tendré que recurrir a otros métodos.

—Escucha Albarn. Sé todo sobre ti, se dónde vives, quienes son tus amigos, y sé sobre tus problemas económicos —bien, lo de los amigos no lo sabía pero debía agregarle suspenso —. Sé sobre…

—Viejo —Black Star se acercó hasta mí, yo dejé de mirar a Maka para enfocarme en él—. ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Ambos nos alejamos unos pasos de Maka para poder hablar un poco más en privado.

—Lo que me aconsejaste —le respondí con simpleza.

—Era una broma. Sé que soy tu Dios pero deberías ignorar eso.

—No. Ella es perfecta —declaré seguro —. Así que dime más sobre ella, ¿qué tan mala es su situación?

Black suspiró.

—La casa la tienen hipotecada. La madre no tiene buen sueldo y el hermano estudia en Shibusen.

—Disculpen —Maka carraspeó un poco. Debió sentirse ignorada —. Acabo de oír todo lo que dijeron, no son muy silenciosos que digamos. ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto, Evans? —Siseó mi nombre con odio, yo por mi parte le sonreí.

—Sencillo. Necesito una esposa, tu dinero. Somos el uno para el otro.

—Te acabo de conocer.

—¡Que importa! Aun así podemos congeniar. Hay parejas que duran años de novios y se divorcian a los pocos meses. Mira, te explicaré los detalles, pero necesito saber si aceptarás o no.

—Que no.

Sí que es terca, muy terca. Tenía que recurrir a mi última táctica. Estoy seguro que esto la hará meditar y reaccionar, y aceptar. Sabía que la batalla la tendría ganada.

—Dime, ¿lo harías por un millón de dólares?

* * *

_**Y**__ así es como termine aquí. A Soul no le fue tan sencillo, primero tuvimos que salir un par de veces y tuve que presentarlo a mi madre y a Hero. Él me presentó a su familia y amigos, incluso a sus trabajadores. A todos les pareció raro el asunto de nuestro noviazgo, y los entiendo. Luego de un mes de conocernos, Soul y yo ya estábamos contrayendo matrimonio. Pero que quede claro que todo lo hago por el bienestar de mi familia, mis razones no son egoístas como las de mi ahora esposo._

_Ya estamos en la fiesta. Todos nos felicitan. Los invitados disfrutan de la recepción y la fachada es perfecta._

—_Sonrían —nos dice el fotógrafo, al parecer estas cosas son necesarias en la alta sociedad._

_Soul me sujeta por la cintura y me acerca más a él. Yo por mi parte sonrió. Tengo que fingir y ser buena actriz, y tendré que acatar este papel. _

_Debo aguantar un año._

_Todo por pagar mis deudas, sacar a mi madre del trabajo y darle a Hero un futuro mejor, y de paso que Soul obtenga su tan amada presidencia de Spartoi. _

_Pero todo esto terminará… ¡Cuando yo sea millonaria!_

* * *

(1): Como ya sabemos, la ciudad de Death City se encuentra en Nevada, E.U.A.. Según mis investigaciones, la religión más practicada en dicho país es el Protestantismo. Los representantes de dicha iglesia se les dice Pastores. Ellos equivaldrían a los sacerdotes en el catolicismo.

(2): Un bufete es una empresa que brinda servicios jurídicos (o sea, abogados). No tiene nada que ver con comida XD.

_**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo? Cualquier cosa háganmela saber con un lindo y hermoso review. Todo depende de la respuesta que tenga el fic, eso decidirá si continuo la historia o no. Espero que sea un sí.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Ellie…**_


	2. El malvado primo y un hermano listo

_¡Hola!_

_Bien, cuando publiqué esta historia realmente nunca creí que fuese a gustar tanto, ¡18 reviews en un solo capítulo! Wow, estoy sorprendida y archirequetecontra Feliz. También quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han agregado el fic a favoritos y/o alertas. Gracias._

_**Cata-Chan1 **_Que bueno que te gustó, yo también me casaría con Soul aunque no hubiese dinero de por medio jeje_**Hikari x Takeru **_Que bueno que te gustó la historia, gracias por comentar_**Otakugirl1996 **_gracias por haber leído, espro y te siga gustando_**Maka Death **_Me gusta que a ti te haya gustado la historia jeje _**Jumbiie Hana **_La desaparecida jeje. Recuerda "calladita te ves más bonita" XD_**Tsuki1416**_En este fic habrá SoMa a montones jeje, desde el principio_**Adivina Quien **_Sí la mayoría relacionó Bufete con comida, no has sido la únic_a __**Ren Miyamoto **_Adorada esposa, que bueno que te haya gustado, realmente tu me animaste a subirlo, yo no le tenía mucha fé a la historia. Te amo, recuérdalo jeje_**yuki-chan22 **_gracias por comentar, y ¿realmente te emocionó? Gracias, me halagas_.__**tsukiDarkStar **_aquí está la conti Xd_**Kassy Solís **_Bueno, intenté actualizar lo más rápido posible jeje, que bueno que te gustó _**Nanndo **_Respecto a Black, bueno como ya está un poco grandecito (tiene 25 como Soul) será un tanto más maduro pero también sequiará siendo el mismo Dios egocéntrico de siempre_**fai tsugumi **_creo que recibí dos reviews tuyos, gracias jeje _**karialbarn **_Bueno, espero que disfrutes este cap_** Airi Eavns **_Espero que no sea el último comentario tuyo jeje_**Nitta Rawr **_Nitta! No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, lo de Wes y su lloradera (?) a mí también me daba risa jeje.Y lo de desayunar lo mismo varios días, a mí también me pasó lo mismo, pero con las hojuelas de maíz XD _**Guest **_Sí, a la mayoría le sorprendió esa faceta de Black, pero seguirá conservando su personalidad jeje.

_Bueno, a partir del capítulo anterior saqué dos conclusiones, la primera es que la mayoría de nosotras (porque me incluyo) nos casaríamos con Soul sin necesidad del millón de dólares. Y la segunda es que la varios sí relacionaron "bufete" con comida XD. No importa, yo también lo hacía al principio._

_Sin más preámbulos, al fic._

_**Soul Eater pertenece **__**a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, jamás será mío, de ser así, Soul y Maka ya se habrían besado al menos ¡10 veces!... Ok no.**_

* * *

**I'll Be Millionaire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca, jamás, pero enserio ¡nunca! Me habría imaginado poder visitar Italia. Para mi pedir una pizza a domicilio era lo más cercano que podría tener a Italia. Por eso ahora, todo me parece un sueño, no lo puedo creer, ¡estoy en Venecia! Una de las ciudades más hermosas de Italia. Todo es bellísimo, tal y como salía en la televisión o en algunas revistas. Sus calles, sus paisajes, sus canales… sin duda es una ciudad de ensueño. ¿Qué cómo llegue aquí? Simple…

Estoy de luna de miel.

Luego de la fiesta, Soul y yo nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. Italia fue un capricho mío, bueno, sí iba a casarme sin amor, ¿al menos tenía el derecho de elegir el lugar donde sería mi luna de miel, no? Siempre quise conocer el país y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, de cualquier forma en el contrato prematrimonial que firmé —Porque sí, Soul me hizo firmar uno para poder tener todo controlado— yo tenía varias desventajas como dejar de estudiar, no entiendo bien porqué pero tuve que dejar la carrera de periodismo, la retomaré el año que viene. Otra "desventaja" fue que de ahora en adelante, debía vivir bajo el mismo techo de Soul, pero no solo yo también mi familia, eso lo veo un poco más normal, y tanto mi mamá como Hero se alegraron por la noticia; en este instante deben estarse instalando en la mansión Evans-Death. Y la ultima condición que había era que debíamos permanecer al menos un año casados. Por ningún motivo ni circunstancia deberíamos pensar en el divorcio.

Esa última cosa era la más complicada de cumplir.

Bien, lo bueno es que Soul al menos es un tanto condescendiente conmigo, además un millón de dólares es una suma bastante atractiva. Fuera de eso también se ha portado esplendido, ya pagó todas mis deudas —las de mi padre, más bien— y me ha regalado muchas cosas, también remodeló mi guardarropa. No me puedo quejar tanto.

Ya es tarde, hemos llegado al hotel. El lugar es precioso, la decoración, los muebles, mi habitación, ¡tiene el tamaño de mi antigua casa! Para ahorrar espacio —según Soul— dormiremos en la misma _suite_, pero separados, sí _separados_. Yo no quiero estar con él, no, no y no.

—Maka, oye, Maka, Maka… —rodé los ojos. Ya empezó a fastidiarme, está agitando una mano delante de mí, es tan desesperante.

—¿Que quieres?

—¿Podrías dejar de leer un rato? Después de todo, estamos en Italia.

Para pasar el rato me había puesto a leer una novela que Tsubaki me recomendó, aunque para ser sincera, no me está gustando tanto. Mi amiga tiene gustos muy románticos, demasiados para mi. Por ello, en lugar de leer, solo estoy divagando. Y el idiota de mi esposo no parece darse cuenta de que solo quiero ignorarlo.

—Oye, no te tomes tu papel de marido tan apecho. Si yo quiero leer voy a leer.

—Pareces Black Star —bufó, yo alcé la ceja. Jamás en la vida me gustaría parecerme al imbécil de su amigo, porque sí hay alguien más idiota que Soul, y ese es su amigo abogado.

—Cállate, me desconcentras.

—Vamos Maka —se acercó hasta mí, rompiendo la poca distancia que había entre los dos. Al parecer compartir cama no fue tan buena idea —, después de todo es nuestra luna de miel —susurró en mi oído de forma sugerente.

Yo me aleje de él. Cerré el libro y…

—Maka-chop —se lo estampé en la cabeza.

Él se alejó de mí sobándose la parte afectada. Yo por mi parte sonreí, eso le enseñará a respetarme y no pasarse de la raya. Seré su esposa pero solo es de nombre. En el contrato jamás estipulo nada acerca de _eso_.

—Era una broma, Maka —me dijo entre lloriqueos —. Solo una broma.

Suspiré. Este es el inicio de nuestra vida matrimonial.

* * *

Capítulo 2: _**El malvado primo y un hermano listo.**_

* * *

_Maka_

—¿Y visitaste el gran Canal? —Me preguntó por decimoquinta vez Tsubaki.

—Sí, no te imaginas es precioso —y, por decimoquinta vez, le respondí —. Mira aquí traigo más fotos.

Toda la memoria de mi cámara estaba llena, aún así Tsubaki miraba maravillada cada una de las fotos, ya le había dado la vuelta a la memoria más de tres veces e iba por la cuarta. Creo que Italia también es el sueño de ella, o al menos esta en segundo lugar o algo así.

Tsubaki ha sido mi gran amiga desde la infancia, fuimos juntas al jardín de niños y a la escuela primaria. Yo mi educación secundaria y la preparatoria la seguí haciendo en Shibusen, ella se cambio de instituto, pero no por ello dejamos de mantener contacto, además éramos vecinas. Tsubaki estudiaba administración porque se encargaría del restaurante de su familia, ya que su hermano prefirió estudiar medicina. Pero a ella se ve que le gusta el ambiente culinario.

Además Tsubaki era de las pocas personas que sabia la verdadera razón del porque mi boda tan repentina con Soul. Fue la única que no se tragó el cuento de "tuvimos una relación a escondidas durante meses, porque él es rico y yo pobre. Pero nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo y nos casaremos". Mamá y Hero la había creído, pero Tsubaki es muy perceptiva, y creo que es la persona que mejor me conoce.

—Maka-chan, ¿estás segura de que podrás hacerlo? —Además de todo es muy maternal. Desde que se enteró de todo me ha preguntado eso cientos de veces.

—Claro que podré, solo es un año. Y tampoco es como si fuera una tortura.

—¡Pero si apenas conociste a Soul-san! No sabes cómo es, su pasado o que le gusta. Un matrimonio así no puede funcionar.

En ese aspecto tiene razón, además Soul es una persona un tanto cerrada. Puede bromear a veces y tener su típica pose _cool_ —él así la nombra— pero aun así, es una persona fría, y muy, muy ¡muy! Indiferente a todo. A veces parece que solo le importa Spartoi y su piano. ¿Dónde quedo yo?

Por Dios, esto pensando idioteces.

—No somos un matrimonio de verdad. Aunque suene feo, todo es por conveniencia. Luego del año él se quedará con su adorada presidencia y yo tendré mucho dinero. ¡Te imaginas! Mi madre podrá dejar de trabajar y podrá jubilarse, y Hero no tendrá que preocuparse por la universidad. También podremos tener una casa más grande.

—Pero estoy segura que ni Kami-san ni Hero-kun estarían de acuerdo. Además ¿dónde queda el amor, Maka-chan?

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Desde antes de conocer a Soul, lo cual no fue hace mucho, yo no le prestaba tanto atención a ese aspecto en mi vida, ciertamente me daba igual. Y digamos que en mi última relación no me fue del todo bien.

—Puedo vivir sin él, Tsubaki —intenté sonar convencida, pero creo que no lo logré.

* * *

_Soul_

Estaba en mi oficina. Yo soy uno de los dos promotores de la disquera y aparte, en mis ratos libres, ejerzo de representante de Wes. Mi trabajo no es complicado, a mi me gusta, desde siempre quise hacer esto. Cuando yo era niño quería tocar el piano de forma profesional, ese sueño siguió en la pubertad y parte de la adolescencia, pero me di cuenta de algo: a comparación de Wes las notas que yo entonaba no eran tan fabulosas. Wes tocaba el violín con maestría y, aunque no lo reconozca delante de él, tiene buena voz, en cambio yo, yo era bueno, pero hasta ahí. Mi abuelo me lo dijo, aunque yo también ya me había dado cuenta.

Luego de ello, el abuelo fue mi ejemplo a seguir, y junto a él descubrí mi verdadera vocación y mi nuevo objetivo: la disquera. Me di cuenta que me era más interesante descubrir nuevos talentos, cerrar y firmar contratos, o encargarme de la comercialización. Wes sube a los escenarios y lo ovacionan, pero yo descubrí a Wes y a muchos otros. Mi hermano graba discos y firma autógrafos, pero gracias a mi ese disco salió a la venta, y aunque él tenga fanáticas, si lo medito unos segundos, eso también es gracias a mi. Me gusta saber me el cerebro detrás del artista.

Por eso yo quiero ser el presidente de Spartoi.

Preferí dejar de lado esas divagaciones y concentrarme en mi trabajo. Wes tenía una gira de conciertos en puerta y debía concretar algunas fechas. Es un tanto complicado, ya que la gira será en Latinoamérica y ese lugar es un tanto revoltoso, hay bastante inseguridad y las fanáticas son las más peligrosas en todo el mundo. Wes debe traer mucha seguridad.

Un par de toquidos irrumpieron mis pensamientos.

—Pasa —ya sabía de quien se trataba. La persona abrió con cuidado la puerta, dejándome ver su mata de cabellos rosados —. ¿Sucede algo, Chrona?

—Bueno, aquí te traigo tu café —murmuró por lo bajo. Dejó la taza en mi escritorio, alejada de algunos papeles.

—Gracias.

Chrona es mi asistente personal. A pesar de ser muy tímida y vergonzosa es la persona más eficiente, responsable y servicial que conozco. Fuera de la relación de trabajo, ella y yo somos buenos amigos. Y bueno, actúa a veces como mi psicóloga, aunque la sesión se invierte y termino aconsejándola yo. Chrona es bastante, que digo bastante, muy pero muy propensa a deprimirse.

—¡Hey, Soul! —Me gritó una voz masculina, él acababa de entrar a mi oficina.

Justin Law, mi otro asistente. Muchos me cuestionan el porqué no lo despido, y hay muchas razones para hacerlo, Justin llega tarde, siempre trae audífonos, parece que está en otro mundo, no es tan responsable y, lo peor de todo, no sabe preparar café. Pero a pesar de ello gracias a su buen oído, me ha ayudado a descubrir grandes talentos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunto pero soy ignorado.

—Chrona, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás? — Así la saluda Justin. Cuando él entro a trabajar se enamoró a primera vista de ella, ahora son solo amigos, creo… Aun así a Justin le gusta molestarla de esa forma. Aunque sigue ruborizándose, creo que Chrona ya se acostumbró.

—Tu hermano te busca —informó Justin —. ¿lo hago pasar?

Asentí con la cabeza. Justin se retiró y segundos después mi hermano hizo acto de presencia.

—Buenas tardes, Wes —le saludó Chrona, mi hermano la miró y la pobre se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Luego le tomó la mano y la beso, Chrona parecía que se desmayaría.

—Hola, señorita.

—B-bueno y-yo debo irme, tengo que salir.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunté. Chrona recuperó su color y me miró curiosa.

—Recuerda que te pedí permiso para salir. Tengo que llevar a mi madre al hospital para que se haga unos estudios.

Cierto, lo había olvidado. Asentí con la cabeza y Chrona salió del lugar, no sin antes dedicaros a Wes y a mí una sonrisa tímida.

—Soul, necesito hablar contigo —comenzó mi hermano serio, eso no era normal en él, al menos no al hablar conmigo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es sobre Maka. Ya sé la verdad.

* * *

_Maka_

Tsubaki continuó mirando mis fotografías, yo por mi parte seguí comiendo el curry que me dieron por cortesía de la casa. A veces mi amiga da demasiada comida gratis, si sique así se quedara en bancarrota. El ambiente estaba tranquilo. Los clientes apenas y hablaban y la suave música inundaba los oídos, hasta que _él_ apareció.

—Hola, Tsubaki. Tu Dios acaba de hacer acto de presencia —saludó con su característica voz chillona.

La tranquilidad se esfumó del restaurante. Y como si mi amiga hubiese salido de un trance, levantó la cabeza de golpe y le sonrió de forma boba al recién llegado. Yo solo fruncí el seño. El sujeto se acercó y saludó a Tsubaki con un beso en la mejilla, me pareció raro que ella no se inmutara, después de todo, sus costumbres son distintas. Él pareció percatarse de mi presencia y también me saludo.

—Maka, ¿cómo estás?

—Estaba bien, Black Star —sí, Black Star, el abogado de mi esposo. Al parecer era cliente frecuente en el restaurante y muy buen amigo de Tsubaki.

Peor suerte no puedo tener.

Tsubaki me dio un ligero codazo en las costillas para que dejara de hacerle mala cara a Black. En cierta forma no es que lo odie, después de todo él solo acata ordenes, pero aun así, digamos que su carácter me es estrésate en ocasiones. Supongo que será cuestión de acostumbrarme.

En cambio Tsubaki está feliz de la vida. Ella y Black han comenzado a conversar —aunque él es quien habla nada más y hace poses bastante ridículas. Ya se han encerrado en su burbuja—. A leguas se nota que para Tsubaki es más que un simple amigo, de él no sabría descifrar con exactitud, pero se ve que la respeta. A ella no le hace bromas como a mí. Porque si, ahora que soy la esposa de su amigo se toma muchas confianzas conmigo.

Pero, a pesar de todo. Creo que llegaré a estimarlo, y al paso que va con Tsubaki creo que terminara siendo mi hermano adoptivo.

* * *

_Soul_

—¿Qué hay con Maka? —Volví a repetir intentando sonar desinteresado, es mi tono de voz habitual, creo que Wes me creerá.

—No te hagas el desentendido. Por dios Soul, si el abuelo viera lo que hiciste de seguro le daba otro infarto fulminante. Debe estar revolcándose en la tumba ahora mismo.

—No metas al abuelo en esto —le dije un poco molesto. No me gusta que me nombren al abuelo, creo que su muerte no la tengo superada del todo —. ¿Además de que hablas? ¿Qué hizo Maka?

—Más bien que hiciste tú —me miro a los ojos. Ver a Wes era como mirarme a mí mismo, solo que un poco más alto —, ¿o qué? Comprarte una esposa te parece poco.

Tragué saliva sonoramente. ¡Me había descubierto! ¿Pero cómo? Las únicas personas que sabíamos de esto éramos Black Star, Chrona —ya que resultó ser amiga de "mi esposa"—, la misma Maka, y creo que una amiga suya y, por supuesto, yo. ¿Cómo se fue a enterar Wes?

—¿De qué tonterías hablas? Eso de la gira por Latinoamérica debe tenerte nervioso, ¿no lo crees? De hecho ya estoy concretando las últimas fechas —quería zanjar el tema. Lo bueno de Wes es que se distraía con facilidad, si lograba hacerlo olvidar el tema lograría que dejara el asunto por la paz.

—No lo vas a lograr, Soul —creo que lo subestimé, es más listo de lo que parece —. ¿Por qué Soul? ¿Eran tantas tus ganas de obtener la presidencia? ¿De ganarle a Kid?

—Wes, deja de armar todo un disparate. Yo a Maka la conocía de hace tiempo, pero creía que no iban a aproba…

—Estas mintiéndome. Tu sabias perfectamente que al abuelo esas cosas no le importaban.

—Eso era lo que él decía, pero las cosas.

—Deja de poner excusas, —volvió a interrumpirme—. Tú mejor que nadie conocías al abuelo.

Era verdad, fui el más cercano a él. Suspiré cansado. Creo que ya no podré seguirle ocultando la verdad a mi hermano. Estaba a punto de contarle cuando Justin volvió a entrar, esta vez un tanto agitado.

—Soul tienes vi…

—No es necesario que me anuncies.

Esa voz, ese tono amable y educado, esas tres curiosas líneas al lado izquierdo de esa cabeza, el pulcro traje negro… Kid acababa de hacer acto de presencia en mi oficina. Wes solo murmuró un "luego hablamos", yo asentí y ambos enfocamos la atención en el recién llegado.

—Perdón Soul, pero insistió y… —Justin intentaba disculparse, se le veía preocupado.

—No te preocupes, puedes retirarte.

Mi asistente salió y solo quedamos nosotros tres en el lugar. Kid fue quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Parece que no te alegras de verme? —Dijo enfocando su dorada vista en mí. Yo rodé los ojos.

—Te acabo de ver en la mañana —mencione sarcástico, y era verdad, vivíamos en el mismo lugar —. Y bueno, tampoco es que me alegre tanto tu presencia.

Solo chasqueo la lengua, luego miró a Wes.

—Felicidades, me enteré de tu gira en Latinoamérica.

—Gracias, Kid —respondió mi hermano. Ellos si solían llevarse bien, no eran los mejores amigos pero su trato era cordial —. Si me disculpan, me retiro. Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar. Nos vemos luego.

Wes salió de la oficina dejándonos solo a Kid y a mí. El ambiente se tensó de forma inmediata. Creo que inclusive hacia más calor.

—Antes que nada Soul, permíteme felicitarte por tu repentino matrimonio —hizo énfasis en la última palabra, de una forma burlona y sarcástica —. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—La tuviste pero no quisiste.

—Quizá, pero es mi deber hacerlo ¿no crees? —Se acercó unos pasos hacia mí, yo no me moví ni un ápice. Él sonrió —. Necesito hablar contigo, Soul.

—Mira, si es sobre de que los Albarn vivirán ahora con nosotros, quiero que sepas que no voy a cambiar mi opinión —había escuchado entre la servidumbre que Kid se había quejado de ello, supuse que hablaríamos de eso, pero mi primo solo negó con la cabeza.

—No es sobre eso, es sobre tu "querida esposa".

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar ponerme rígido. ¿Qué planea este tipo?

—¿Sobre Maka?

—¿Acaso tienes otra esposa? —Me dijo burlón, yo chasquee la lengua. —. Soul, me pareció bastante extraño tu repentino noviazgo y tu acelerado matrimonio, fue, como decirlo, conveniente para ti, ¿no crees?

Fue lo único que me dijo, luego dio media vuelta y se fue. Nunca he entendido a Kid, nunca me ha interesado hacerlo, pero esta vez, hubiese querido saber el significado de sus palabras. Sonaron a amenaza.

* * *

…

Death the Kid entró a su respectiva oficina. Algunos dirían que la decoración del lugar era bastante peculiar, pero para él, era la más hermosa que podría haber en todo el mundo. "la simetría rige mi sentido de la estética" solía repetirse una y otra vez. La simetría era lo más cercano a perfección y él quería igualarla.

_Ser perfecto._

—Oye Kid —su asistente le llamó, él le sonrió al verla entrar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Liz?

—¿Para que fuiste con Soul? ¿Solo a molestarlo? Mira que te gusta meterte en problemas.

—Solo digamos que lo deje meditando.

Liz se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su jefe y comenzó con su manicura del día. A Kid ya ni le inmutaba la actitud de la chica, ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

—¿Tu qué opinas del matrimonio de mi primo, Liz?

La joven detuvo su actividad y le miró seria.

—Que es un desperdicio que Soul se haya casado, es tan guapo. Envidió a Maka Albarn.

—No eso. ¿Qué opinas del matrimonio en sí?

—Que fue muy repentino. Y pues según lo que me dijiste sobre el cómo se conocieron Maka y Soul… es extraño.

Kid comenzó a ordenar las plumas que tenía sobre su escritorio, las dejaría simétricas, la misma cantidad a cada lado y en las mismas posiciones. Liz lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

—Soul oculta algo respecto a su matrimonio, estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sabría decirte con exactitud, pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con la herencia del abuelo.

—Mira, aunque así haya sido, la clausula decía que la presidencia se la quedaría el primero en contraer matrimonio ¿no? Fueran cuales fueran las condiciones —Kid asintió —. Entonces ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Mentira, mi querida Liz, aun tengo varias cartas bajo la manga. El contrato también decía que el matrimonio debía durar al menos un año, y solo ha pasado un mes desde que Soul contrajo nupcias.

—¿Harás algo para que su matrimonia se arruine? —Pregunto Liz.

—Aun pienso en la táctica, pero te aseguro que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados.

—Kid, pero aunque lograras hacer eso, tu también necesitarías casarte. Y que yo sepa ni novia tienes.

—Bueno, Jacqueline es opción ¿no?

—Ah, por cierto, hablando de ella —Liz comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina, segundos después regreso con un sobre —. Ábrelo, te lo mando ella, aunque quizá no te agrade lo que hay dentro.

El joven de cabello negro abrió el sobre y sacó de este lo que parecía ser una invitación. Al leer el contenido no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¡Jacqueline se va a casar! ¡Con Harvar!

—A lo que leí, sí —el joven la miró, eso significaba que ella había husmeado su correo nuevamente. Liz sí que era una chismosa, mas eso ya no le sorprendía.

—No importa, ya habrá alguien más.

Liz no dijo nada más. Conocía a Kid desde hace varios años, había sido su asistente durante tanto tiempo que ya sabía todo acerca de él. Kid era obstinado y sí se proponía algo lo conseguiría, fuera como fuera, terminaría lográndolo. Además sabía que si había algo que Kid deseara con toda su alma era Spartoi

Y de paso ganarle a Soul.

—Entonces no te darás por vencido —no lo preguntó, lo afirmó.

—Claro que no —una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro, a la vez que había terminado de acomodar su escritorio. Miró fijamente a su asistente, la cual sintió un pequeño escalofrió, la mirada del chico era penetrante —. Yo me convertiré en el presidente de Spartoi.

* * *

_Maka_

Bien, el día no fue muy emocionante, pero al menos ya pude platicar con Tsubaki, ya me hacía falta. En cuanto llegué a mi "casa", no pude evitar sorprenderme. Ya conocía el lugar, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero no por ello me dejaba de parecer enorme y parecía que crecía más cada vez que entraba. Supongo que inspeccionar la mansión será una buena opción para pasar el tiempo cuando este aburrida.

Estaba por subir a mi habitación, en ese instante la puerta principal se abrió y dio paso a mi hermano, el cual me miró sonriente y se acerco hasta mí. Me abrazó muy fuerte, me estaba dejando sin aire. Por eso no me gustaba que Hero se pusiera en ese plan cariñoso conmigo, pero desde que Soul nos había traído a vivir aquí, esos momentos sucedían bastante seguido.

—Hermanita, te extrañé —canturreó, el cambio de casa le afectó mucho —. ¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Más bien dónde estabas tú? ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

—Tuve que hacer un trabajo con una chica de mi salón —al decir "chica" se ruborizó levemente, eso no es nada normal en Hero. De inmediato supe a donde iba el asunto.

—Con que una amiga, ¿eh? ¿Y es linda?

Hero salió de su trance, comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Yo conocía de sobra a mi hermano, sabía que cuando se ponía así, nervioso y ruborizado, significaba que la chica en cuestión le gustaba. Para mí está bien. Desde que mi padre murió, Hero descuidó mucho el aspecto sentimental de su vida, hace mucho que no lo veía emocionado y menos le conocía una novia.

—Anda, cuéntame. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Y era verdad, solíamos tener este tipo de conversaciones antes de que mi padre muriera, yo le daba consejos. Él suspiró y desvió la mirada. Ya había ganado la batalla.

—Se llama Patricia, Patty. Estaba en otro salón pero fue transferida al mío, es muy agradable y…

—¿Bonita? —Completé, el solo se puso más nervioso y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias —. Ya ya, pero tráela algún día, ¿sí? Me encantaría conocerla.

—Y a mí también

Mi madre se hizo presente en la conversación, así es mi madre, como un fantasma que aparece cuando menos te lo esperas. Hero solo se ruborizó y salió disparado del lugar, se encerraría en su habitación hasta que a mi madre se le olvidara o dejara de molestarle.

—Maka, ¿cómo te fue con Tsubaki?

—Bastante bien. Quedó maravillada con las fotos.

—¿Y como no? Son preciosas. Maka, realmente tienes suerte. ¡Mira el lugar que has conocido! ¡La casa en la que vivimos!

Yo solo asentí. Mi madre estaba feliz y eso me bastaba. A pesar de que a veces siento un ligero cargo de conciencia —porque quiera o no, me case por interés—, el ver a mi madre y a Hero tan felices me hacia olvidar todo aquello.

El momento madre e hija fue interrumpido, nuevamente, por la puerta, pero esta vez fue Soul quien hizo acto de presencia. En cuanto nos vio se acercó hasta nosotras, más bien hacia mí. Su rostro se fue aproximado lentamente al mío y depositó un suave beso en mis labios, yo cerré los ojos por inercia. El momento duró poco, Soul se alejó de mi tan rápido como llegó. Clavó su rojiza mirada en mí, yo solo desvié la mía. Me daba cierta vergüenza.

—Buenos noches Kami —saludó a mi madre, ella solo sonrió.

—Soul, es tan bueno que estés aquí.

Mi madre me miró de forma acusatoria, yo no supe con exactitud el motivo. Ella solo me señalaba a Soul con la mirada, y yo, yo seguía sin comprender.

—Amor, ¿no me preguntaras como me fue hoy? —Me dijo Soul, luego de ello esbozó su típica sonrisa torcida.

Ah, con qué era eso.

—Ah, este… ¿cómo te fue… amor? —Era raro decirle así, muy raro.

—Bastante bien, tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

—En ese caso, yo los dejó solos. No quiero hacer mal tercio —mi madre me guiñó un ojo de forma sugerente, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

—No hay necesidad, Kami. Mi esposa y yo nos retiramos.

—¿Bajarán a cenar?

—Tal vez —contestó Soul en un tono de voz pícaro. Realmente le gustaba avergonzarme.

Mi madre solo se llevó la mano a la boca. Soul me tomó por la cintura y me guió hasta nuestra alcoba. Una vez dentro, se separó bruscamente de mí y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Creo que exageraste un poco —le dije.

—Y tú deberías aprender a actuar mejor, es poco creíble que me amas.

Bufé. Con el amor que supuestamente me demostraba era suficiente, además, nunca he sido empalagosa.

—¿Y que quieres que te diga? "Amor, ¿cómo te fue, hoy? ¿Quieres cenar o, querrás algo más?" —fingí mi tono de voz por uno meloso. El rodó los ojos.

—Claro que no, pero al menos muéstrate más cariñosa. Eres mi esposa y "nos casamos amándonos locamente". Recuerda que "nuestro amor es más fuerte que las clases sociales".

Iba a replicarle, en eso alguien llamó a la puerta. Eso me sorprendio. Supuse que mi madre no se atrevería a interrumpirnos, Hero estaba en su fase de adolescente enamorado, y lo que respecta a Los Death, mi trato con ellos es nulo. Soul se acercó y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a mi cuñado. El nos miró de forma seria y acusatoria. Aunque no conozco a Wes, eso no es normal, él no es tan serio.

Soul se veía preocupado, yo no entendía nada, pero cuando Wes abrió la boca pude comprender de qué iba el asunto.

—Con ustedes dos quería hablar.

* * *

_¿Cómo se enteró Wes de la verdad? ¿Maka tomará más enserio las palabras de Tsubaki? ¿Por qué Kid es el malo? ¿Justin estuvo enamorado de Chrona? ¿Hero enamorado de Patty? ¡¿Cómo demonios Black terminó la carrera de leyes?!_

_Todo eso y más lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo XD (parece comercial de tele)_

_Sé que es poco habitual eso de que Kid sea el malo-malote de la historia, pero no sé, quería experimentar XD. Y bueno, les diré algo curioso: antes de ver el anime de Soul Eater, cuando aún estaba indecisa entre sí verlo o no, cuando veía imágenes y eso, yo creía que Kid era el malo, enserio, no sé ni porque. XD._

_Bueno, también quiero aprovechar para dar dos pequeños avisos. El primero:_

_Mi esposa Ren Miyamoto y yo ya tenemos hija adoptiva, bienvenida a la familia TCHini!_

_Y la segunda es que, bueno, Ren y yo hemos decidido hacer un fic en conjunto, es algo en lo cual he experimentado poco, ya que es acción, peleas, drama, gore (?) y algunas dosis de romance (bastantes jeje). Ahora, un adelanto:_

_**"La Guerra Spartoi, la cual sucede cada 100 años,**_

_**Es donde 16 personas (desde niños hasta adultos)**_

_**Luchan junto con los muñecos que les fueron entregados**_

_**Y éstos pelean con las armas creadas por sus dueños.**_

_**Para ganar, hay que sobrevivir.**_

_**Para sobrevivir, hay que pelear.**_

_**De esto concursantes, ¿quién ganará**_

_**El sádico juego del dios de la muerte?"**_

_Ojalá la historia les atraiga, espérenla, próximamente._

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que la historia aun los mantenga enganchados._

_En fin, intentaré traer pronto la continuación._

_¿Review…?_

_Ellie…_


	3. La chica del clima

_¡Hola!_

_Bien, lamento la demora pero estuve bastante ocupada con eso de entrar a la universidad pero en fin._

_Tampoco quiero aburrirlos con mis notas, aparte no sé que poner, traigo el cerebro seco._

_Gracias a:_

_**Ren Miyamoto(adorada esposa!)-Adivina Quién-Jumbiie Hana-Otakugirl1996-I'm Your Imposible Dream-Cata chan1-Nekozombie3000-tsuki 1416-Kassy Solis-tsukiDarkStar-Maka Death- AlesSa EvanS-Nitta Rawr-Vernica V.**_

_Por sus reviews._

_Sin más preámbulos, al fic._

_**Soul Eater pertenece **__**a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, jamás será mío, de ser así, Soul y Maka ya se habrían besado al menos ¡10 veces!... Ok no.**_

* * *

**I'll Be Millionaire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La hora de la cena llegó en la mansión Death-Evans. Para Kami Albarn aun le era complicado el compartir mesa con personas de tan alta sofisticación, en cierto punto le intimidaba y si no fuera porque su hijo Hero comía al lado de ella ni siquiera se atrevería a bajar. Lo que respectaba a Soul, Wes, y a la esposa del último —aunque Eruka ahora no se encontraba en casa, había salido de viaje— no había problema, pero lo que respectaba a los Death… No es que le cayeran mal, al contrario, Shinigami era un hombre risueño y simpático pero el otro chico, el de las rayas en el pelo, había veces que lograba intimidarla. Para su suerte, en esa ocasión, no tendría que compartir mesa con Death The Kid, aunque tampoco lo haría ni con Hero ni con Wes y mucho menos con su hija y Soul, ya que lo más seguro es que la feliz pareja se encontrara pasando "tiempo de calidad" juntos. Los invitados a la cena se redujeron a Shinigami y a ella.

—Y Dime, Kami —comenzó el hombre. Su voz cantarina le hacía gracia a ella, no entendía como un hombre fuese capaz de tener ese timbre de voz, o de vestirse así —. ¿Te has acostumbrado bien a la casa?

—Sin duda alguna, Señor.

—No me llames señor, dime Shinigami. Somos familia después de todo. Estamos en confianza, Kami.

—Está bien —aceptó, el hombre tenía razón.

—¿Y tu hijo también se ha adaptado bien?

—Hero está encantado. Todo le parece nuevo y le gusta, y a mí también. Le confieso en que hay veces que me pierdo en esta casa.

—Yo todavía sigo perdiéndome en ocasiones, es que es tan grande. Pero la casa fue diseñada así por un propósito.

—Ah sí, ¿cuál?

—William quería que toda la familia viviese aquí. _La familia siempre debe estar unida_. Por eso cuando se casó, Wes trajo a Eruka a vivir aquí. Y por eso Maka también vino, y supongo que Soul quería que ella se adaptara rápido por eso también los trajo a ti y a su hijo.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

—Ese es el lema de esta casa, _la familia ante todo_ —dijo a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su taza de té —. Yo solo ansío el momento en que Kid traiga a su esposa a vivir aquí, y también en el momento en que me dé un nieto. Estoy seguro que mis nietos serán adorables porque, no es por presumir, pero Kid era un bebe tan mono, sobre todo por sus líneas…

El hombre siguió parloteando un sinfín de cosas, contándole anécdotas de la infancia de su hijo y de su fallecida esposa. Kami sonreía ante cada una de esas palabras. Estaba segura que lograría tener una excelente relación con Shinigami.

—Solo espero que Kid encuentre una mujer tan buena como lo fue su madre…

* * *

Capítulo 3: _**La chica del clima**_

* * *

_Soul_

Wes nos miraba atentamente a Maka y a mí, juro que la mirada de mi hermano nunca me había dado tanto miedo como en este momento, o quizá se debe a que si tengo algo que temer, sí, debe ser por eso. De cualquier forma no es para menos ¡Wes me descubrió! ¿Cómo? Quién sabe, pero me descubrió. Maka no parecía entender muy bien que sucedía, pero también lucía nerviosa. Ahora lo único que tenía que pensar era en una buena excusa o una nueva mentira, o en una explicación. Pero es demasiada presión, no se me ocurre nada bueno.

—Soul —. Al fin Wes se dignó a hablar. A él le gusta agregar suspenso a las cosas, creo —, ambos me deben una explicación.

—No entiendo de que hablas, Wes. ¿Podrías explicarte? —Le pidió Maka con ojos suplicantes, si me lo pidiese a mi yo ya se lo hubiese dicho.

Maka es bipolar, es una muestra de la mentira. No hacía más de diez minutos que estaba molesta conmigo y ahorra esta con esa hermosa y maldita sonrisa en el rostro. Yo solo rodé los ojos.

—Wes ya sabe la verdad, Maka —dije, creo que no valía la pena darle más darle vueltas al asunto. Aparte no había logrado inventar una mentira que sonara convincente. Ahora solo me quedaba el convencer a mi hermano de que se quedase callado.

Tal vez podría secuestrar el violín de Wes y pedirle recompensa por él, y la recompensa será su silencio. En este momento no creo que sea la más adecuada, esa idea la reservaré como medida drástica y la guardaré como una opción en mi carpeta mental "las mil y un maneras de sobornar a Wes". En un futuro me servirá.

—¿Entonces lo admites, hermano? —Me dijo Wes mirándome a los ojos, yo asentí.

—Sí —le dije encogiéndome de hombros —. Yo quería ganarle a Kid porque sé que haría un mejor trabajo. Además Kid es malvado, las líneas en su cabeza le afectan.

—Deja de ofenderlo Soul, que nunca se hayan llevado bien no te da derecho a difamarlo.

—Haber, haber —. Maka se metió en la conversación. Se veía todavía más confundida, en su lugar yo también lo estaría —, ¿qué es lo que se supone que Wes sabe? Y ¿qué tienen que ver las líneas con la supuesta maldad de tu primo?

—Pues las líneas son herencia de la familia Death, te hacen malvado porque te hacen asimétrico —le respondí, en ese instante Maka tomó un libro de quien-sabe-donde y me lo incrustó en la cabeza.

Esta chica me dejará sin neuronas.

—No seas idiota, bueno, al menos no tanto —dejo de prestarme atención y miró a mi hermano —. ¿Qué es lo que según tú sabes?

—Sé que él —respondió mi hermano señalándome con desdén — te compró —si lo dice de esa forma se escucha muy feo —. Yo sabía que Soul tenía ideas locas, pero esta ha rebasado los límites. Y me sorprende que hayas aceptado.

—Bueno —Maka bajo la mirada apenada, también se sonrojo un poco. Esa faceta suya me parece adorable, lástima que casi nunca la tenga —. Yo estaba en problemas y, pues, él llegó a mí como mi salvación.

—¿Y te casaste con él por agradecimiento?

—Algo así. Digamos que hay otra cosa que nos une.

—¿Cuál es?

—Le daré un millón de dólares cuando todo esto termine —le conteste una vez que me recuperé del golpe. Wes me miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Que tú qué? —Gritó, casi me deja sordo, hasta Maka se tapo los oídos — ¿De donde vas a sacer un millón de dólares, Soul?

—Primero que nada, no grites, eso arruinaría tu voz y de eso vives, Wes —le recriminé, él solo rodo los ojos —. Y segundo, también tengo mis propios ahorros, tengo muchísimo ahorrado y, tercero, ya no preguntes.

—Estás loco, y tú también Maka por dejarte envolver por este.

Qué bueno que es mi hermano y me quiere, si me odiara creo que diría cosas peores. Bueno, ahora solo quedaba la parte de convencerlo. La fase uno de mi plan llamado "Informarle mi hermano violinista" ya está completa. Ahora voy por la segunda.

—Wes, quiero pedirte que tú también lo mantengas en secreto —le pedí, incluso use el tono de suplica, jamás lo uso, Wes debe sentirse afortunado.

—Por favor, cuñado —. Maka también me está ayudando, por fin estamos actuando como marido y mujer apoyándonos en algo.

Bien exageré.

—Si los apoyo sería como si estuviera de acuerdo y no lo estoy. El matrimonio es algo con lo que no se juega, yo creo firmemente en eso.

Ahora ya veo como fue capaz de conquistar a Eruka. Mi hermano sí que puede ser tan cursi cuando se lo propone.

—Por favor, Wes —nuevamente el tono de suplica, agradécelo Wes —. Tú en el fondo sabes que yo haría un mejor trabajo que Kid. Conviene que Spartoi se quede en mis manos. Hazlo por mí, hermano.

—Quizá yo no deba meterme en los asuntos de hermanos pero, Wes, te pido que no digas nada. Sé que Soul puede ser sarcástico, frío, indiferente, solo piensa en sí mismo y en su piano, me obliga a comer salmón cuando a mi no…

—¡Oye! —Le dije, ella me miró mal.

—Pero… es muy bueno en lo que hace y es lo que realmente ama hacer. Por eso también decidí ayudarle, porque sé que le gusta Spartoi y sé que él hará lo mejor por la disquera.

Wes parecía que iba a llorar ante el mini discurso de Maka, yo también me conmoví. No sabía que Maka opinara tan bien de mí en ese aspecto, o mejor dicho no sabía que Maka tuviese tan siquiera una buena opinión de mí. En un momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron le sonreí, creo que ella captó que el mensaje era darle las gracias, también se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Mi esposa a veces es muy rara.

—Está bien, no diré nada —mencionó Wes, yo casi salto de alegría y creo que Maka igual —, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál es? —Inquirimos mi esposa y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Que durante todo el tiempo de que duren casados se esfuercen por hacer que su matrimonio sea verdadero. Si ponen de su parte puede que terminen queriéndose.

Maka y yo hicimos una mueca de desagrado pero aun así asentimos. Wes sonrió victorioso, bueno eso lograra tenerlo contento algún tiempo.

—Por cierto, Wes, ¿cómo descubriste todo? —Le pregunte y realmente tenia curiosidad. Es decir, según yo, yo sabía guardar bien las cosas, entonces ¿cómo es que el despistado de Wes me descubrió?

—Pues la historia es así…

_Wes_

_Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la empresa, iba ir a pedirte informes sobre mi gira en Latinoamérica… cuando lo escuché._

—_Y tú que eres amiga de Maka, cuéntame, ¿cómo es ella? —Escuche tu voz y se me hizo raro que hicieras ese tipo de pregunta, depuse de todo Maka ya era tu esposa._

—_Ella es una chica muy amable, inteligente, bondadosa, aunque suele ser agresiva si se le provoca —. Y esa era la voz de Chrona._

_Su conversación era extraña. Yo seguí escuchando atentamente hasta que de pronto mencionaste algo de que a veces sentías que no podías con el matrimonio. Ahí donde preste más atención._

—_Sé que solo es un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero está siendo más difícil de lo que yo creí que sería —. Te quejaste mucho Soul, eso no me dio buena espina. _

_Luego escuché como le contabas a Chrona el cómo te sentías y ella te daba ánimos —a su manera— incluso te ofreció su señor rincón de la oficina para que fueras a deprimirte ahí. Y entre quejas y lloriqueos, entendí las razones de tu repentino matrimonio. Luego de eso, Chrona te mencionó algo de que no sabía lidiar con las enfermedades raras de su madre y la sesión se invirtió, así que también escuché la parte en que Chrona te confesaba que ella también estaba harta._

—…Y así fue como descubrí la verdad —. Wes finalizó su relato. Yo solo alcé una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, yo jamás dije que fuese una gran historia.

Maka también alzó una ceja y murmuró algo como "la idiotez es de familia o algo así". Al menos algo bueno se obtuvo de esto, y eso fue el silencio de mi hermano.

* * *

_Maka_

Un nuevo día empezó. Me levanté de la cama y estiré el cuerpo, a lo lejos podía a ver a Soul acostado en el sofá. A veces me da pena dejarlo a dormir ahí —después de todo la cama es de él— pero no puedo dormir a su lado. Luego de lo que Wes nos dijo ayer me he quedado muy pensativa. Aquello de "ser como un matrimonio real" me incomodaba pero, sobretodo, me era inquietante. Porque sí, lo admito, quizá me sería fácil enamorarme de Soul, después de todo es educado, guapo… y tiene dinero, mucho dinero; pero por otro lado, no creo que sea posible construir una relación a base de mentiras y engaños. En un dado caso que hiciéramos el esfuerzo, no me parecería justo, después de todo, este matrimonio comenzó por conveniencia.

Con ese pensamiento me dirigí a tomar una ducha. Me deshice de mi pijama y abrí la llave de agua caliente, después abrí un poco la del agua fría, tenía que equilibrar hasta la temperatura. Una vez que era la adecuada me metí al bañar. El agua sobre mi piel era la sensación mas relajante que podía sentir, al menos lo era para mí. Tomé un poco de shampoo y comencé a lavarme el cabello, dejando que el olor a manzanilla inundara el lugar. Nada podría arruinar este momento.

O eso creí.

Alguien entró de improvisó al baño y corrió la cortina que tapaba la sección de la regadera. Mis ojos se agrandaron notablemente al observar a Soul delante mío, y lo peor de todo, ¡también estaba desnudo! Él también abrió los ojos pero a diferencia de mi, comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada, fue en ese instante en que recordé que yo también estaba desnuda, así que me tape con las manos, aunque tampoco podía ocultar mucho y de nada servía hacerlo, Soul ya lo había visto todo.

¡Todo!

Sin darle tiempo a que hiciera alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos acerca de mi diminuto busto, a falta de tener u libro cerca, tomé el envase del shampoo y se lo arrojé en la cara. El cayó de espaldas, la nariz comenzó a sangrarle. Pero eso era lo menos que se merecía, ¿cómo se atreve a entrar sin tocar? Es idiota o qué, bueno eso ya lo sabía, pero nunca creí que llegaría a tanto.

Minutos después ya nos encontrábamos ambos vestidos y en la mini sala de nuestra recamara.

—Eres una salvaje —me dijo aun sobándose la nariz, la tenía un poco hinchada, parecía Rodolfo el Reo, el de Santa Claus.

—Y tú eres un depravado, ¿en que demonios pensabas cuando fuiste al baño?

—Es mi baño también y también tengo el derecho a tomar mi ducha matutina —se quejó. Soul a veces es un experto en quejarse, es muy exagerado a veces —. Y aun iba un poco adormilado, por eso no me puse a pensar en que quizá tú estabas allí. ¿Aparte porque te levantas tan temprano? Tú ni haces nada.

—Te recuerdo que iba a la universidad y tú me pediste que la dejara.

—Entonces ocúpate en otra cosa.

—¿En qué genio? Joe ya se ocupa de la casa y de la comida y ya mi madre lo ayuda. Tampoco se nada acerca de jardinearía o de reparaciones y mucho menos puedo pasarme todos los días visitando a Tsubaki.

—¿Qué te parece si vas conmigo a la disquera conmigo? puedes entretenerte un rato y así te distraes.

En definitiva no me esperaba esa propuesta, creí que me diría algo como "pues visita a otra amiga que tengas aparte de Tsubaki". La otra amiga que tengo es Chrona pero ella trabaja para él, y fuera de ellas mi círculo social tampoco es muy amplio.

Asentí, de cualquier forma, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

* * *

Como había dicho no estaba siendo tan malo, bueno, quizá un poco… está bien, ¡era una reverenda mierda! Desde que llegué Soul no me ha prestado ni la más mínima atención, solo está sumergido en el mundo de sus artistas. A su lado se encuentra Chrona diciéndole algunas cosas que no alcanzó a comprender del todo —y no porque no escuche bien, sino porque los términos que manejan me son totalmente desconocidos —. Al otro lado de mi esposo se encuentra un chico rubio, creo que su nombre es Justin, como la o él cantante canadiense de moda.

Y yo, yo estoy plantada en la salita de estar que esta en la oficina, ojeando la revista _Billboard_ y viendo que artista ha subido de peldaño en el top-ten. Realmente no me gustan este tipo de revistas, pero tengo que leerla ya que no hay de otro tipo. Aunque entre todas las que había podía casi jurar que había una de chicas con poca ropa, por Dios, ¡qué clase de lugar es este!

—¿Aburrida? —Deje de mirar la revista y enfoqué mi vista en el inusual sonriente rostro de Chrona, la cual tomó asiento en otro de los sillones del lugar.

—Algo, no entiendo cómo es que soportas trabajar aquí.

—Es divertido, Soul es un buen jefe y Justin un gran compañero.

—Enserio —ironicé —. Bueno, supongo que a ti te ha de gustar.

—Te confieso que al principio no tanto, pero necesitaba el trabajo y terminé agarrándole el gusto.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Chrona había comenzado a trabajar desde muy joven. Ni siquiera terminó su primer año en la universidad debido las constantes "enfermedades" de su madre. Ella tuvo que comenzar a trabajar para poder apoyar a Medusa, la bruja —así la apodo yo y la misma Chrona lo sabe—. Pero en el fondo, ella tenía otro sueño, para el cual también estaba ahorrando, pero sin que su madre se diese cuanta. El sueño de Chrona iba de la mano con el de Tsubaki, aunque en distintas categorías. Ya que mientras Tsubaki quería aprender cómo administrar un restaurante, Chrona quería aprender a cocinar en el restaurante, así es, Chrona quiere ser chef.

—¿Y cómo es Soul como jefe? —Le pregunté para romper el pequeño silencio que se formó entre las dos.

—Es un gran tipo, puede parecer frio, duro y distante, pero tiene buen corazón.

Enserio hablábamos del mismo Soul. Bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta que yo no lo conocí en las mejores circunstancias.

—Te aseguró que tú podrías llegar a enamorarte de verdad de él —me dijo, yo solo le miré con una ceja alzada —. Oh, Maka, eres la envidia de la mayoría de las chicas en Death City. Deberías aprovechar tu suerte e intentar algo de verdad con tu "esposo".

Vaya, creo que Chrona se veía con Wes a escondidas.

—Tal vez, pero para mí Soul es una persona egoísta e indiferente.

—Solo adéntrate en él. O al menos inténtalo.

Suspiré, Chrona me miraba expectante.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Chrona solo sonrió tímidamente. Bueno, si dos personas me decían que debería hacer el intento de sacar a flote este raro matrimonio… ¿Por qué no?

* * *

_Soul_

Maka y yo regresamos a casa, durante todo el camino no me dirigió la palabra ni siquiera me miró. Me ignoró y en parte no la culpó, cuando la lleve a la oficina solo la dejé botada. Así que en parte entiendo que este molesta, pero su rostro, no sé, denotaba otra cosa. Quizá no conozca mucho a Maka, pero ya sé identificar varias de sus expresiones y sé decir cuando está contenta, triste, enojada o pensativa. Pero a veces eso no me es suficiente. Me gustaría poder conocer un poco más de ella, pero nuestras charlas, por alguna razón u otra, siempre terminan en discusiones.

Yo quiero conocerla enteramente —su cuerpo ya no, ese ya lo conocí _muy bien_ en la mañana… pero no estaría mal el volver a verlo—, quiero saber quién es Maka Albarn. Es la chica que más me ha despertado curiosidad.

Una vez cruzamos el umbral de la puerta principal Maka se quedó parada mirando al frente, parecía congelada, podría colgar mi abrigo en ella y quizá ni lo notaria. Dirigí mi vista al punto de observación de ella y me fije que era la causa de su embelesamiento. Frente a nosotros se encontraba mi cuñada, Eruka Frog.

Maka se lanzó sobre ella a atosigarla, no es que Maka tuviese inclinaciones raras o algo parecido —aunque a veces sus acciones y su odio a los hombres diga otra cosa—, solo que Eruka resultó ser una de las periodistas más admiradas por mi esposa. Así es, Eruka es una famosa reportera, a entrevistado a un sinfín de celebridades —entre ellas mi hermano Wes, de ahí se conocieron—, desde políticos, pasando por los del medio artístico y hasta al presidente de la nación. Es raro creer que en sus inicios ella era la chica del clima en el canal local de Death City.

—Eruka, pensé que tardarías mas en tu viaje —le dice Maka a lo que mi cuñada sonríe.

—Terminé antes de lo previsto y tomé el primer vuelo para acá.

—Y dime, ¿cómo te fue en España? ¿Qué tal la entrevista?

—Muy bien, de hecho…

Siguieron hablando entre ellas en su extraño idioma del periodismo. Yo deje de prestarles atención y me senté en el sillón de la sala. Me desanudé la corbata. En ese instante Kami bajó y también saludo a Eruka y se unió a la rara conversación de las chicas.

—¿Te aburres? —. Giré mi rostro, me encontré con Hero, mi cuñadito.

¿En qué momento había llegado? No lo sé.

—Algo, ¿y tú?

—Las conversaciones de chica siempre son raras, nunca entiendo lo que dicen.

—Entonces ya somos dos.

—Oye, Soul, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —El tono de voz de Hero era levemente nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Yo asentí —. ¿Tú cómo conquistaste a Maka? —Me pregunto sin rodeos, yo tragué en seco — Es que hay una chica que me gusta y me quiero que me aconsejes.

"Pues prométele un millón de dólares así le hice con tu hermana", me vi tentado a decirle eso pero desistí. No se oía muy bien. Vaya, nunca creí que Hero fuese a tener este tipo de confianza hacia mi, creo que en verdad le ha hecho falta una figura masculina en su vida y yo soy lo más cercano a ella.

—Sé tú mismo —si sonó muy cliché pero era lo único que se me ocurrió, aparte yo fui sincero con Maka y logré que se casara conmigo, obviando el hecho del dinero, claro —. Trátala bien, se detallista y nunca, nunca ofendas lo que le gusta.

Él pareció confundido pero luego me sonrió. Creo que logre dar un buen consejo. Ensayar a ser psicólogo con Chrona me ha servido de algo.

A partir de ese momento toda la atmosfera se volvió levemente _familiar_. Las mujeres hablando de quien-sabe-qué cosas. Hero y yo nos enfrascamos en una discusión acerca de básquetbol, ya que tenemos ese gusto en común. Pronto Shinigami bajó también y se nos unió a Hero y a mí. Wes, también llegó a casa y se unió, no sin antes darle una buena sesión de besos a su esposa delante de todos, a mi hermano no le importa dar esa clase escenas. Todo iba bien, éramos una familia feliz…

Hasta que Death The Kid llegó.

Entró por la puerta con su ya característica aura de superioridad y perfección. Nos sonrió a todos y saludó a cada uno. También le dio la bienvenida a Eruka. Luego se paró en medio de todos nosotros.

—Parece que hay reunió familiar.

"La había hasta que llegaste" pensé.

—Claro que no, hijo, sin ti no podría haber ya que eres miembro importante —. Shinigami se acercó hasta él y comenzó a desordenarle el cabello mientras que a Kid le daba un tic en el ojo.

—La simetría papá, la simetría —le susurró, Shinigami apartó su mano —. Como sea, que bueno que estén todos reunidos porque quiero comunicarles algo.

Todos nos miramos los unos con los otros, no entendíamos que sería tan importante como para que requiriera la presencia de la familia completa. Kid se acomodó levemente algunos mechones rebeldes que despeinó su padre y se aclaró la garganta.

—Debido a la próxima gira de Wes por Latinoamérica y al próximo lanzamiento de "Kishin" —. "Kishin" es una banda que yo descubrí, pero de la cual terminó encargándose Kid, debido a que yo ya tenía bastante trabajo —, Spartoi ha programado una fiesta para este fin de semana.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —Le pregunté. Kid me miró directamente, sus ojos denotaban cierto deje de burla.

— Porque esto me concernía a mí no a ti. Sabes que tú eres un asco en la planeación de estos eventos.

—Escucha… —iba a decirle algo, algún comentario sobre las líneas en su cabeza a modo de desquite pero Maka me detuvo posando una mano en mi hombro. Yo solo suspiré y conté hasta diez.

—Por mi está bien —mencionó Wes —. Hace bastante que no hay un evento así. ¿Y donde será?

—Creo que el jardín de la casa puede servir bastante bien —alegó Kid —. Si dan su autorización de que sea en la casa yo comenzaré con los preparativos.

Shinigami lo comentó con Kami quienes a su vez lo comentaron con los demás, incluso con Hero, me sentí excluido de la conversación. Miré a Kid, por alguna razón desde que llegó me ha mirado de una forma extraña. Esto no me daba buena espina.

—De acuerdo hijo —dijo Shinigami —, es una buena oportunidad.

—Perfecto, además esto puede servir como la presentación en sociedad de Maka.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó mi esposa —. ¿De qué hablas?

—De que el día de la fiesta te presentaras por primera vez, no como Maka Albarn, sino como Maka Evans. Serás parte de nuestra familia ante la sociedad.

El tono que uso al decir eso no me gustó para nada. Esto no podía ser bueno, y mucho menos viniendo de Kid. ¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que mi primo es malvado y odia a todos? Al menos me odia a mí.

* * *

_¿Qué planeará Kid con la fiesta? ¿Maka hará caso a los sabios concejos de Chrona? ¿Soul de verdad estaba medio adormilado cuando entró al baño? ¿Alguien por fin le creerá a Soul que Kid es malvado y dejarán de tratarlo como paranoico? ¿Por qué no salió Black Star? ¿Cómo demonios es abogado? (eso hasta yo me lo pregunto y eso que soy la autora) ¿Habrá KidxChrona?_

_Esperen al próximo cap que espero poder publicar pronto. Hay que ver que tal está la uni XD. Pero recuerden dejar un hermoso y simétrico review XD me animan bastante._

_Sin más que decir, me despido._


	4. Maka Evans

_¡Hola!_

_Bien, antes que nada, lamento la demora pero la universidad me absorbió por completo. Pero bueno, la señorita quiere seguir estudiando XD. En fin, gracias por la paciencia, y por sí se lo llegaron a preguntar esta historia no la voy a dejar a medias (tampoco Like Any Boy, eh) pero simplemente ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes._

_Gracias a:_

_**J**__umbiie Hana-__**T**__suki 1416-__**A**__divina Quíen-__**t**__sukiDarkStar-__**O**__takugirl1996-__**M**__aka Death-__**R**__en Miyamoto (adorada esposa)-__**A**__dry Evans de Hedgehog-__**A**__meri chan80._

_**Sus reviews me animaron bastante. Sin más que decir, al fic.**_

_**Soul Eater pertenece **__**a **__**Atsushi Ohkubo, jamás será mío, de ser así, Soul y Maka ya se habrían besado al menos ¡10 veces!... Ok no.**_

**I'll Be Millionaire**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Todo debe quedar perfecto.

Death The Kid afinaba los últimos detalles de la fiesta que ofrecería el fin de semana. Vigilaba atentamente que todas las mesas estuvieran colocadas a la misma distancia una de las otras; también se cercioró de que el banquete estuviera impecable y, por supuesto, de que la música fuese la adecuada. Para él organizar esa clase de eventos siempre había sido pan comido. Aparte la noche de la fiesta sería especial…

_Probaría el plan «A»._

Examinó cada rincón del jardín de su casa. Todo lucía elegante, perfecto, simétrico… Era la decoración de sus sueños. Nada ni nadie podría arruinar su embelesamiento; hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un punto exacto del jardín. Un extraño tic comenzó a aparecer en su ojo, tuvo que golpeárselo ya que no podía tener un tic en el ojo ¡debía tenerlo en ambos!

—¡Liz! —gritó, exaltado, su asistente se acercó hasta él.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Te dije que la decoración debía ser simétrica, así que dime, ¿qué hacen estas mesas tan juntas?

—Admite que se ve mejor así.

—Que se ve mejor así… ¡Que se ve mejor así! —Liz solo atinó a suspirar, Kid ya comenzaría con sus delirios —. La simetría es la representación de la perfección, por eso rige mi sentido de la estética. Así que ayúdame a acomodar esa mesa.

Liz bufó y, junto a su jefe, se acercó hasta la dichosa mesa solo para moverla un par de centímetros. Kid sonrió al haber acomodado tal desperfecto y en cuanto volvió a admirar el panorama de su simétrica decoración, otro tic apareció en su ojo al observar aquella _otra_ barbaridad.

—¡Liz!

—¿Ahora qué, Kid?

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué están puestos esos globos? Por Dios, los globos con figuras no son simétricos ¡y mucho menos las jirafas!

—Verás, eso sí puedo explicártelo yo —rió nerviosamente, Kid la miró de forma seria —. Pues, mi hermana insistió en acompañarme y…

—¡Kid!

El aludido se giró para encontrarse con la persona que le llamaba. Una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules y mirada infantil se acercó hasta él y lo estrujó entre sus brazos. Por más intentos que hiciera el joven Death de zafarse le era imposible, la chiquilla tenía demasiada fuerza.

—… Y tuve que traer a Patty, espero no te moleste —terminó de decir Liz.

—No, que va, si tu hermana me agrada demasiada —comentó sarcástico.

En parte era verdad. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de tratar a Patricia Thompson debido a que durante las vacaciones de verano, Liz la llevaba a la oficina para que la chica le ayudara en algunas pequeñas tareas. Patty era oficialmente la encargada del «área de duplicado y derivados», ó sea que sacaba las copias. Era eficiente en ello, las copias jamás faltaban, al contrario, siempre había de más. Y no era como si a Kid le desagradase la chica, solo que Patty era capaz de sacarle de sus casillas fácilmente.

—De cualquier forma ya está aquí. Qué se le puede hacer —respondió Kid, resignado, todavía entre los brazos de Patty.

* * *

Capítulo 4: _**Maka Evans**_

* * *

_Maka_

Estoy nerviosa, no, nerviosa es poco, ¡estoy histérica! Desde que Kid dio aquel anuncio sobre la dichosa fiesta que se celebraría en la casa, no he tenido ni un momento de tranquilidad. Y no me refiero en el sentido de que hay demasiada gente extraña arreglando cada uno de los detalles para la celebración —todos y cada uno comandados por Kid—, eso no es lo que me tiene estresada. Lo que a mí me preocupa es eso de «la presentación en sociedad». Nunca he sido tímida, pero el solo hecho imaginarme frente a todas aquellas celebridades, con sus ojos posados en mí, hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta.

Durante el poco tiempo que llevo casada he aprendido algunas reglas de etiqueta, pero ¿y si me equivoco? ¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si dejo en ridículo a Soul? No quiero ni imaginarme que eso suceda, no podría soportar tanta vergüenza.

Por eso he llamado a Tsubaki, ella siempre me ha dado buenos consejos y, sin duda, sabrá que decirme.

—Mira, Maka-chan, lo único que debes hacer es relajarte. Puedo asegurarte que aquellas personas les agradarás. Solo mantén oculto ese feo carácter que a veces tienes.

Sí, Tsubaki siempre sabe que decirme, aunque eso de «feo carácter» sí me ofendió un poco. Pero en parte ella tiene razón. Por eso Tsubaki es como mi segunda mamá.

—Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Va a venir gente muy importante, celebridades, empresarios, gente rica… No sé si pueda lidiar con eso.

—No le robes su frase a Chrona-chan —reí un poco. Esa frase era bastante típica de mi tímida amiga —. Todo saldrá bien, solo piensa positivo.

—¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar, Tsubaki?

Ella se llevó un dedo al mentón, luego de meditarlo un poco solo me sonrió.

—Daría lo mejor de mí. Y tú, Maka-chan, eres una persona con mucho potencial.

Me ha hecho sentir mejor, y aparte me ha inyectado buenas dosis de confianza. Por eso quiero a Tsubaki porque ella, a diferencia de Chrona, siempre sabe que hacer o decir.

—Sería genial que me acompañaras Tsubaki.

—De hecho, voy a ir —me respondió a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rosado.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, incrédula, y en realidad quiero saber.

—Black Star me invitó. —Ahora su rostro se puso rojo, es divertido ver a Tsubaki en esas condiciones —. Él vendrá y no quiso venir solo, por eso me ofreció el acompañarlo y yo acepté.

Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Al parecer Black tiene buenas tácticas de ligue, no es tan idiota como pensaba.

Tsubaki tomó de forma delicada la taza de té que estaba a su lado, yo le miré detenidamente. Tsubaki es guapa, guapísima, ella nunca ha tenido problemas en aspectos amorosos, siempre ha sido asediada, muy por el contrario de mí o de Chrona; el problema conmigo es que, como dijo Tsubaki hacia menos de cinco minutos, a veces tengo un feo carácter, y lo malo de Chrona es lo tímida que es. Yo quiero lo mejor para mi amiga, y si ella escoge a Black Star… aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo, y ella sea más alta que él, no pondré objeción.

Después de todo, él la trataría como a una Diosa.

* * *

_Soul_

El tan esperado día ha llegado. Este tipo de reuniones nunca me han agradado del todo, me parecen meramente superficiales y que solo existen con el único fin de que las personas presuman lo que tienen. No soy muy presuntuoso, tampoco es como que reniegue de mi familia o de mi posición, pero hay cosas que jamás terminaran por agradarme, cosas como este tipo de fiestas.

Me he terminado de colocar la corbata negra. Me miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en el cuarto —el cual compró Maka para ella pero de vez en cuando yo también uso—. El traje negro que ahora estoy usando fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi abuelo, el último que celebramos cuando él estaba vivo. No pude evitar recordarlo. Fuera de la loca cláusula en su testamento, yo estimaba al viejo. Y bueno, gracias a esa estúpida idea del matrimonio para obtener la presidencia, he conocido a Maka. No voy a negarlo, ella me gusta, muy a pesar de su raro carácter. Y luego de la plática que tuvimos con Wes a cerca de ser un verdadero matrimonio, me di cuenta de que yo sí estoy dispuesto a poner de mi parte. Después de todo ya me casé, y no creo volver a encontrar a otra chica como ella. Solo espero que Maka acepté.

Y como si con mi mente la hubiese invocado, ella salió del baño —porque sí, Maka se cambia en el baño para que yo no la vuelva a ver desnuda—. Traía puesto un vestido color verde, como sus ojos, largo y abierto a un costado, dejándome apreciar sus largas piernas, las cuales, según yo, son su mayor atractivo. Estaba levemente maquillada, y su cabello estaba suelto, caía como cascada por su espalda. Estaba preciosa, de hecho creo que nunca se había visto tan linda. Dejé de mirarla como embobado y me volví a concentrar en mi reflejo. Para mi mala suerte, estaba sonrojado, ¡el solo verla me sonrojó!

Esto es tan poco cool.

—Soul. —Su voz fue apenas un susurro, lo cual me sorprendió. Creí que me reclamaría o algo así.

—¿Qué pasa?

—En este tipo de reuniones, viene mucha gente importante, ¿verdad?

—Pues… sí —contesté —. Además nuestra familia es muy importante en el ámbito de la música, aunque para serte sincero, jamás me han gustado este tipo de cosas.

—¿No? —dijo, incrédula, yo reí un poco. La mayoría de las personas suelen tener la misma reacción —. ¿Pero este tipo de reuniones deben ser comunes para ti?

—Lo son, no lo niego, pero eso no significa que me gusten. —Cuando por fin pude anudarme la corbata, la encaré. Su semblante era distinto, se le veía nerviosa y sus ojos irradiaban cierta tristeza. De inmediato supe lo que estaba pasando —. Lo harás bien, Maka. Eres una mujer excepcional, bonita e inteligente, no dejes que ese tipo de gente te intimide. Te aseguro que tú vales más que ellos.

Maka se sonrojó al instante, creo que me había excedido un poco, pero eso era la verdad, era lo que yo pensaba. Porque para mí Maka vale más que cualquier otra persona de alta sociedad.

—Gracias… —volvió a susurrarme. Aunque no lo muestre muy seguido, me encanta este lado de Maka, el frágil, cuando deja de poner barreras y me permite adentrarme un poco.

Maka en ese aspecto me recuerda tanto a mí.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde y Kid es muy quisquilloso con la puntualidad.

* * *

Tal y como lo pronostiqué, Maka se estaba desenvolviendo con demasiada naturalidad. La mayoría de las personas quedaban encantados con ella, y a cada segundo nos repetían la hermosa pareja que hacíamos. Lamentablemente no todo era tan bueno. Algunos otros no tardaron en hacer comentarios despectivos en alusión al origen de Maka. Tanto mi esposa como yo decidimos ignorarlos. Fuera de esos pequeños problemas, la fiesta transcurría con normalidad.

A lo lejos pude apreciar a Black Star, el cual no se despegaba ni un instante del bufete; a su lado estaba una chica bastante guapa, a la que identifiqué como Tsubaki. Según lo que Maka me contó, su amiga estaba enamorada del idiota, yo solo le deseaba suerte. Pobre chica que fue a enamorarse de Black, y no lo digo porque él sea mala persona, dejando de lado el que a veces es muy egocéntrico, es un gran tipo. Lo malo es que Black Star es muy despistado; las cosas tienen que ser muy, muy, pero muy obvias para que él se dé cuenta. Por suerte, según sé, Tsubaki es paciente.

Las fotografías tampoco se hicieron esperar. Maka y yo tuvimos que sacar a relucir nuestra mejor sonrisa. Los flashes me cegaban, y por momentos me dejaban viendo doble. Creo que a Maka también, ya que luego de que el fotógrafo se fuera comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces.

Luego de eso, Justin se nos acercó. Me susurró algo al oído. Al parecer ahora el idiota de Kid requería de mi presencia.

—Justin —llamó Maka, antes de que él se retirara —. ¿Y Chrona?

—Ella tuvo algo que hacer, por eso no asistió al evento.

—De seguro tiene que ver con la bruja de su madre —refunfuño Maka.

—Pues sí, Chrona faltó a la fiesta por algo relacionado con su madre —contestó Justin, encogiéndose de hombros —. Bueno, nos vemos.

Mi asistente se perdió entre la multitud. Yo me giré hacia Maka.

—No puedo creer que Medusa siga siendo así con Chrona, nunca la dejará ser feliz.

—Pero aunque te enojes eso no solucionará nada. La que tiene que ponerle un alto es Chrona no tú.

Resopló y giró el rostro. Yo también suspiré.

—Kid me llamó. Voy a atenderlo, regreso en un instante.

Por respuesta solo recibí un «como quieras». Maka siempre que se molesta se desquita conmigo; por eso no me gusta que se enoje ni mucho menos hacerla enojar. Me aleje de ella y me encaminé entre la gente. A los pocos metros pude distinguir a mi primo, usaba un traje pulcramente colocado —como siempre— y una estúpida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Soul, creí que no accederías a venir.

—Si se hubiera tratado solo de ti hubiera desistido, pero Justin me informó que querías presentarme a unas personas.

—En realidad, no es que te vaya a presentar a alguien, sino que quiero que saludes a alguien.

No entendí muy bien sus palabras y cuando apenas las estaba procesando, detrás de Kid apareció _ella_. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

_Ella…_

—Hola, Soul —me saludó en un suave tono de voz.

—¿Como estas… Kim?

Así es, Kim Diehl, mi ex novia y la persona que anteriormente yo consideraba que había sido el amor de mi vida. A pesar de que la quise mucho, terminamos en malos términos, ¿por qué? Simple. Descubrí que a ella lo que le parecía más atractivo de mi era mi billetera.

—Bueno, los dejo, deben tener demasiado de qué conversar.

Al terminar de decir eso, Kid se alejó dejándonos solos a Kim y a mí. Verla me sorprendió. Se veía tan guapa como la recordaba, pero aun así, no me provocó lo que siempre sentía al verla. Recuerdo que antes el solo hablar con ella me emocionaba, en cambio ahora, era como estar frente a una persona cualquiera.

—Estoy bien, aunque me sorprendió la noticia de tu matrimonio —me respondió con un deje de tristeza. Esta táctica ya la conozco a la perfección —. ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?

—De maravilla —mentí. Kim me miró dudosa.

—No te ves muy feliz, Soul. Al menos cuando estabas conmigo siempre tenías una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No creo que valga la pena el hablar de cosas del pasado —respondí. Y en verdad lo creo. Maka ahora es mi presente, Kim solo fue un capítulo en mi vida que ya cerré.

Vaya, convivir tanto con Maka me hace decir cosas intelectuales.

—¿Sabes, Soul? Siempre que me necesites yo estaré para ti. No importa la hora ni el día, yo siempre esteré —me susurró en un tono de voz sugerente. ¿Acaso me estaba proponiendo lo que yo creo?

Me aparté de ella inmediatamente. No puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, ¿no se supone que Kim es una señorita de sociedad? Bien, queda perfectamente claro que ese tipo de etiquetas no aplican en Kim. Quizá en otro momento de mi vida no hubiera declinad esa oferta, pero ahora me parecía menos que atractiva. Es decir, yo jamás podría serle infiel a Maka, y no solo porque si ella se enterase me daría un gran Maka-chop, sino porque realmente la estimo y sé que ella no se merecería eso.

—No creo requerir _servicios_ de ese tipo. —Sí, utilice el doble sentido en mis palabras, espero que el pequeño cerebro de Kim haya captado la indirecta —. Mi matrimonio es casi perfecto, quiero a mi esposa, ella es la mujer más excepcional que haya conocido.

Kim abrió los ojos y frunció el seño. Quizá mis palabras si hirieron su orgullo de mujer. Pero todo lo que dije era cierto, bueno, algunas cosas. Acepto que mi matrimonio no era perfecto, pero Maka sí era una mujer excepcional.

—¿Cuándo te enamoraste de _esa_?

—Se llama Maka, y eso es algo que no te incumbe.

Hice el ademán de querer retirarme pero Kim me tomó del brazo y me lo impidió. No es que ella fuera muy fuerte, pero tampoco iba a zafarme así como así. Aunque yo no lo demuestre tanto como Kid, también soy un caballero.

—Aún no hemos terminado de hablar —me espetó por lo bajo. —Lo nuestro no pudo acabar así Soul, tú aún… aún me gustas.

Me pregunto, ¿le gustaré yo o le gustara mi billetera?

—No vale la pena, Kim, ya soy un hombre casado.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —le interrumpí —además, yo _amo_ a Maka.

Al decir eso me sorprendí de mis propias palabras. ¿Acaso acabo decir lo que creo que acabo de decir? Amar es un término muy fuerte, quizá solo debí haber dicho «quiero a Maka». Me alejé un poco de Kim y posé la vista en las siluetas que estaban a unos metros detrás de ella. Mi estado de ánimo pasó de la sorpresa al enojo.

¿Qué hacia el imbécil de Kid al lado de Maka?

* * *

_Maka_

—Y dime Maka, ¿qué te ha parecido la fiesta? —me susurró Kid al lado mío. Su porte elegante y su sonrisa lograron ruborizarme. Fuera de que es mi cuñado, no puedo negar que es atractivo.

—Bien, creo que me está yendo mejor de lo que creí en un principio.

Y era verdad. La fiesta también estaba siendo un éxito para mí. He conocido a grandes artistas, a gente sumamente importante y me he codeado con la crema y nata de la sociedad. Ni en mis sueños más bizarros me hubiera imaginado haciendo esto, pero ahora, es una realidad. Ya me he pellizcado varias veces para comprobar que no estoy soñando y lo mejor de todo es que no me he despertado.

Kid me sonrió. Tomo dos copas de vino que le ofreció un mesero que pasó a nuestro lado. Me ofreció una e hizo el ademán de querer hacer un brindis.

—Quiero ofrecer un pequeño brindis —vaya adiviné —por ti, Maka.

—¿Ah? —balbucee.

—Porque esta fiesta, de alguna forma u otro, es para ti. Es tu presentación en sociedad y has sido un éxito.

—Gracias —musité ruborizada.

—Un brindis por Maka Evans —dicho eso alzó un poco su copa y la golpeó ligeramente con la mía. Kid bebió un poco, para no desentonar, yo le imite, a pesar de que no me gusta el alcohol —. ¿Sabes, Maka? Creo que te hubiera quedado mejor el ser _Maka Death_.

Por poco y escupo el vino. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—Este… yo… bueno — me el síndrome Chrona (o sea la tartamudez). Kid sonrió levemente.

—Era una broma, no te lo tomes tan enserio. —Eso logro relajarme un poco, aun así la tensión que se formó en el ambiente no desaparecía así de fácil —. Aunque sigo sin entender, ¿qué tiene Soul como para que una chica como tú se fijara en él? —me pregunto, serio, yo desvié la mirada.

En realidad, Soul no reúne ninguna de las características que yo buscaba en mi «Príncipe Azul», al contrario, Soul era lo opuesto de lo que yo consideraba mi prototipo de hombre ideal. Aun así, por alguna extraña razón que ni yo misma entiendo, creo que lo estimo. De cualquier manera es imposible no comenzar a estimar a la persona con la que convives día con día.

Sea como sea, tenía que responderle a Kid. Así que decidí contestar lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Me gusta su sonrisa. —Bien, eso si que sonó muy cursi y anticuado. Kid me miró interrogativo y volvió a beber un poco de vino.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó, burlón.

—Bueno… también me gusta su faceta de tipo _no-cool_. Cuando deja atrás su frialdad e indiferencia y se vuelve más, pues, cariñoso. —Era verdad, yo amaba esa faceta de Soul, y lo que más amaba es que solo se mostrara así conmigo; muy de vez en cuando, pero lo hacía.

—Lo que tú digas, Maka. —Creo que Kid no se tomó de la mejor manera mis palabras.

Deje de prestarle atención a él y me enfoqué en mirar a los invitados. Black y Tsubaki ya había desaparecido, espero que mi amiga tenga suerte y por fin consiga avanzar algo con ese abogado. Pero cualquier buen pensamiento desapareció de mí mente en cuanto vi a mi esposo hablar con una chica de cabello rosa. Ella estaba demasiado cerca de él, demasiado para mi gusto. Alcé una ceja, ¿quién podría ser esa tipa?

—Se llama Kim Diehl —me respondió Kid, adivinando mis pensamientos —, es ex-novia de Soul, ¿acaso mi primo nunca te habló de ella…?

Kid me siguió contando más cosas sobre _esa_, pero cualquier palabra era lejana para mí en esos momentos. Por alguna extraña razón estaba enojada, demasiado, y lo único que quería era ir hasta donde esos dos y plantarles a cada uno un golpe —y mas a aquella tipa que no dejaba de restregársele a mi esposo—. Pero, un minuto. ¿por qué estoy tan enojada?

* * *

…

Ambos se alejaron del estruendo ensordecedor que provocaba la música tan alta del lugar. Se encaminaron al balcón, uno junto al otro, casi tan cercanos que las pieles de sus brazos se alcanzaban a rozar. Tsubaki agradecía el que Black Star no la viese a la cara, casi podía jurar que estaba sonrojada a más no poder y que el tono de su piel hacia juego con el color de su vestido. Una vez que llegaron al barandal ella se apoyó de lleno en él, mientras el chico, muy al contrario de su personalidad, permanecía callado.

Tsubaki suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo, esta era una oportunidad perfecta, era ahora o nunca. Sabía que si dejaba las cosas al destino, nunca llegaría a nada con el egocéntrico abogado. Y también tenía presente que si no se confesaba ahora, estallaría. Ya no podía callarlo, debía sacarlo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

_¡Me gustas Black Star!_

—Black Star. —Su voz apenas era un murmullo, el joven solo la fue capaz de escucharla porque estaba a escasos centímetros de ella —. Necesito decirte algo.

Black la observó con curiosidad; Tsubaki se veía extraña, nerviosa y… pues… extraña. El vocabulario de Black Star no era muy amplio.

—Dime lo que quieras, Tsubaki. Tú sabes que un Dios siempre escucha a sus subordinados —comenzó a reír, pero muy al contrario de veces anteriores, ella no le siguió la corriente, eso ocasiono que su semblante se volviera serio —. Comienzas a preocuparme, ¿qué tienes?

Estrujó aún más el barandal, y agacho el rostro. Dejaría de lado su timidez en ese tipo de asuntos y confesaría sus sentimientos.

¡Ahora o nunca!

—Necesito que me digas la verdad, Black Star —dijo en un tono más elevado de lo que ella hubiera querido.

—¡Ah! ¿De qué hablas?

—Sé sincero, te lo ruego…

Él permaneció sorprendido. Para empezar Tsubaki jamás gritaba. Desde que la conoció aquella vez que llegó de casualidad a ese restaurante, ella siempre había sido amable y bondadosa, un tanto callada pero linda. Y en este momento no tenía ni idea de lo que se refería la chica.

—Black Star, tú… me… ¿tú me quieres?

El muchacho abrió más los ojos, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Cómo no te voy a querer? Eres la favorita de tu Dios.

Ella solo se ruborizó. No era exactamente lo que quería oír, debería plantear mejor la pregunta.

—Yo quiero saber cómo, cómo… en qué…

—Ya sé lo que quieres saber —la interrumpió. El rostro de Black adquirió una seriedad que ella jamás le había visto. Él la tomo de la mano y la apretó —. Todas las chicas siempre quieren saber eso. —Tsubaki se sobresalto. «Todas las chicas» ¿o sea que había más aparte de ella? —. No te preocupes, no eres la primera que hace esa pregunta. Tú quieres saber cómo me convertí en abogado ¿verdad?

Tsubaki casi se cae de espaldas ante la conclusión del chico. Si que era despistado… y una tanto idiota.

—Cla… claro que quiero saber eso. —No era verdad, aunque no podía negar que esa duda también la carcomía.

—Pues es simple, pedí copia de todo —contestó con tranquilidad —. Aunque fue más que nada un reto personal. Todos en la preparatoria me decían que no haría nada con mi vida y quise demostrarles lo contrario. Elegí ser abogado porque es una manera de hacer justicia. No fui el mejor de mi generación, quizá tampoco me gradué con honores, pero soy más capaz que todos ellos.

La joven se quedo sorprendida ante las palabras de Black Star. Eso era lo que le gustaba del chico, su seguridad, su confianza en sí mismo. Eso era lo que la había enamorado. La mano de Black aún apretaba demasiado, inclusive Tsubaki juraba que tenia algunos dedos morados. Ella le miró y él, por inercia, también volteó el rostro.

Para Black Star, Tsubaki se veía realmente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, ella era así, _preciosa_; pero ese día iba más allá de eso. Quizá por esa razón comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, y lo que le alegro aún más es que ella también lo hiciera. Estaban a escasos centímetros, todo era casi perfecto, sellarían la noche de la mejor forma…

—¡Black Star!

Gritó un voz masculina desde lejos. Al parecer había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Qué pasa, Justin? —refunfuño el chico a la vez que se alejaba de Tsubaki.

—Es Soul —comentó exaltado —, él…

—Ya se, ya extrañó mi presencia ¿verdad? No lo culpo, siempre necesita de mí.

Justin solo se golpeó la cara con la mano.

—No es eso —lo interrumpió. Tsubaki en ese instante se preocupo, muy por al contrario de Black —. Soul y Kid… ¡se van a matar!

Y eso fue suficiente para que los tres salieran corriendo.

Para Tsubaki, su momento perfecto había sido arruinado. Pero no importaba demasiado, esa noche había tenido un importante avance, y sabía que al menos que a los ojos de su Dios ella no era indiferente.

* * *

_Soul_

Kid mantenía su siempre estoica expresión —enserio, gracias a Maka estoy aprendiendo más palabras. Antes jamás hubiera utilizado el término «estoico» —. Yo también lo miraba fijamente; este duelo de miradas no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Sentía las miradas de algunos de los invitados sobre nosotros dos, estábamos acaparando la atención de la fiesta y casi podía jurar que todos deseaban gritar «pelea, pelea» pero al ser gente de alcurnia se contenían.

Maka también era una espectadora más, pero a diferencia de los demás, estaba realmente preocupada. Sé que ella debe estar pensando que arreglar las cosas a golpes solo lo hacen los idiotas, pero no voy a permitir que Kid coquetee como _mi esposa_ enfrente de mis narices. Tengo que dejarle a mi querido primo las cosas bien en claro.

—Justin, tú me habías dicho que Soul y Kid estaban por matarse, al menos esperaba ver sangre.

Esa voz la reconocí al instante. Black Star. Lo más seguro es que Justin se haya alarmado y le haya pedido ayuda a él para separar cualquier posible pelea. Black es cinta negra en Karate.

—Soul, dejemos de hacer esto, ¿quieres? —La voz de Kid, tan clara y fluida, llego a mis oídos—. No vale la pena dar este tipo de espectáculos. ¿Qué crees que se escribirá en los periódicos mañana?

—¡Cállate! No voy a permitir que uses ese pretexto para zafarte de esto.

Me acerque más a él y lo tomé del cuello de la camisa. Él seguía serio, pasivo, y eso era lo que más me molestaba. Gruñí y alcé un puño, en ese instante Black Star se interpuso, detuvo mi golpe a mitad de camino.

—Vamos, podrás arreglar las cosas con _Rayitas_ en otro lado.

—¡Que no me llames así, asimétrico! —le espetó Kid.

Él detestaba ese apodo; cuando éramos niños, Black y yo lo llamábamos así para molestarlo.

—Estas consiente que «asimétrico» no es un verdadero insulto, ¿verdad? —dije.

Me dirigió una mala mirada, creo que ahora si estaba molesto, y cuando él estaba dispuesto a golpearme…

—¡Basta!

Así es, mi tío Shinigami llegó. Él siempre era amable y su voz daba risa, pero cuando se enojaba realmente era aterrador. Solté a Kid y me alejé de él; mi primo solo se acomodó su traje. Black permaneció en medio de nosotros como para cerciorarse de que no nos volviéramos a pelear.

El semblante rudo de Shinigami cambio a su típica cara —o mascara— alegre. Se dirigió a todos y alzó sus manos en alto.

—Olvidemos lo ocurrido, ¡sigamos disfrutando de la celebración!

Y con eso basto para que el incidente fuese olvidado y cada uno comenzara a concentrarse en su respectiva vida. Shinigami se alejó, pero antes de irse nos amenazó a Kid y a mí con la mirada. Tendremos problemas cuando esta fiesta acabe.

Yo también me retire, tomé a Maka del brazo y la alejé de allí. Ni loco permito que ella pase otro momento junto a Kid.

* * *

La fiesta continuo con relativa normalidad, a excepción de que Maka ahora ni si quiera me dirigía la mirada. Estaba molesta, lo sabía, pero no entendía bien el porqué. Sé que la escena de hace algunos minutos no fue adecuada, pero tampoco creo que sea como para que se molestara tanto conmigo. Intenté tocarla del hombro para llamar su atención, pero ella se alejó unos pasos de mí. Fruncí el seño y caminé de nuevo hasta ella, intenté volver a tocarla pero recibí el mismo resultado.

—¿Se puede saber qué…? —Antes de terminar mi frase, las luces del improvisado escenario se encendieron, dejándome ciego por unos minutos. Luego de haberme acostumbrado pude distinguir la silueta de mi hermano Wes.

—Hola, espero que están disfrutando del ambiente de la fiesta —comenzó Wes, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora todos tenían su atención —. Bueno, como parte de la celebración, quiero compartir con ustedes una agradable noticia, y no, no voy a ser padre, mi esposa aun no está embarazada.

Todos rieron ante el chiste. En otras circunstancias yo también lo hubiera hecho. Después de que las risas pararon mi hermano prosiguió.

—He decidido cantar, por vez primera, el que será mi primer sencillo del disco que estoy por lanzar. Espero que reciban a «_The only person_» con la misma calidez con que lo han hecho con mis otras canciones. Y… —Hizo una pausa, buscó a una persona entre la multitud y sonrió —. Eruka, esta canción es para ti… Te amo.

Wes se aclaró la garganta y tomó el micrófono entre sus manos. Todos aplaudieron pero dejaron de hacerlo en cuanto el sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra se hizo presente. Pronto la batería también resonó. Mi hermano acercó el micrófono a sus labios y comenzó a cantar. Wes canta bien, aunque a veces bromee diciendo lo contrario, yo tengo muy presente que él tiene una voz privilegiada. Y esta canción, realmente la compuso para Eruka, yo creo que por eso la letra es tan romántica y cursi.

Por alguna razón —desconocida para mí— tuve el impulso de tomar la mano de Maka. Estaba rozando sus dedos, podía sentir la calidez que deprendía su piel, pero en cuanto estaba por entrelazar nuestros dedos ella alejó su mano de forma brusca.

Suspiré y mire a mí alrededor. Todos ya se habían acomodado con su respectiva parejas, si es que tenían, y comenzaban a tomarse de las manos o a besarse, como por ejemplo Hero; dio la casualidad de que su novia es hermana de Liz, la asistente de Kid, por eso ella había asistido, y ahora los dos se encontraban muy juntitos y tomados de la mano. Sentí un poco de envidia. Incluso Black Star estaba con Tsubaki, aunque él no se concentraba mucho en ella y prefería devorar parte del Bufete.

Yo realmente quería tomar a mi esposa de la mano, también quería besarla y decirle cosas cursis al oído. Pero al parecer ese es un privilegio que yo no disfrutaré por hoy.

Y lo peor de todo es que creo que en verdad me he enamorado de Maka.

* * *

_Maka_

La fiesta terminó cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. Los invitados se despidieron y cada uno de los residentes de la casa subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Soul y yo entramos a nuestro cuarto, lo primero que él hizo fue tomarme del brazo y acorralarme en la pared. Me miró desafiante pero, a pesar de que quizá debería sentir miedo, lo único que podía sentir era… era…

—¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? —me cuestionó Soul.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como lo haces ahora. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? Fue por lo de Kid. ¿Acaso te gustó que te coqueteara? ¿En verdad querías estar con él y lo único que hice fue arruinar su momento?

Eso fue lo que más me hizo enfurecer. Como se atrevía a reclamarme luego de lo que él hizo.

—¿Y tú qué me dices? Hiciste lo mismo o aún peor —me miró, incrédulo, yo me zafe de su agarre y camine unos pasos lejos de él, hasta quedar cerca de la cama —. Te vi, Soul, te vi con esa chica de cabello rosa.

—¿Con Kim?

—Así es, con ella. Veo que tienes muy presente su nombre.

—Fue mi ex-novia, pero…

—¡Pero nada! —grité, en verdad que necesitaba desahogarme de eso —. ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme por algo que no es verdad cuando tú estabas junto a Kim y en una pose más comprometedora? Si aún la quieres ¿por qué no le pediste a ella que se casara contigo?

—Porque ella no me interesa, no vale la pena.

—Deja de decir mentiras.

—Pero no te estoy mintiendo. —Soul se pasó una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo aún más —. Kim y yo solo hablamos, estás exagerando todo.

—En ese caso tú también exageras con lo de Kid. Y aunque yo quisiera coquetear con él, o con Black o con quien fuera, a ti no debería de importarte.

Se acercó hasta mí de forma rápida, me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme.

—Eres mi esposa te guste o no. Debes actuar como tal.

Soul dio un mal paso y ambos caímos a la cama. Yo cerré los ojos por inercia, pero en cuanto los abrí lo primero con lo que me topé fue con la mirada de Soul. Siempre me han encantado sus ojos, y esta vez tampoco pude evitar perderme en su mirada. Casi sin que me diera cuanta él comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, y en menos de un pestañeo unimos nuestros labios.

Por más que una parte de mi cerebro me decía que debía hacer que parase, otra me gritaba que no lo retirara. Hice caso a la voz que gritaba. Pasé mis manos por su cabello, enredando mis dedos entre sus blancos mechones. En verdad que lo estaba disfrutando. Mucho, más de lo que debería.

_No sé si fue amor o por instinto, pero Soul y yo llegamos a lo inimaginable. Aún no estoy segura del porqué lo permití, quizá había bebido de más o simplemente el momento se dio, pero de algo estoy sí estoy segura…_

_Esta es la consumación de nuestro __**matrimonio**__._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Respecto a la pequeña insinuación KxM, no se aunara en la pareja, eso solo fue parte del plan de Kid. Además, por si notaron en el summary, incluí el pequeño KxC. ¿Qué cómo se dará si Kid es malo? Lo descubriremos en el siguiente cap._

_Por cierto, Ren y yo ya tenemos una nueva hija. Se llama Paot Craft, tal vez no la ubiquen ya que ella no se desenvuelve en el fandom, pero aun así quería hacer el aviso._

_Así que me despido, nos vemos!_

_Ellie_


End file.
